Demonic Circle
by Erin Turnbull
Summary: Plastic ain't so fantastic Part Three: Lori meets a strange man, with suspicious abilities, Meanwhile, Merton ventures out to save Pleasantvile from becoming a land of dolls, and Cedric and Tommy stumble upon something new. R&R PLEASE!
1. Cheshire Brat Part One

Big Wolf Series (Title in progress)

A/N: this is my first series. It's going to be kind of like practice for getting into character and becoming a better fic writer. I'd really appreciate detailed reviews, criticism, and even the occasional flame. I need to become better at this, so please tell me how I could improve. 

Episode 1: Cheshire Brat (part1) 

(V/O)Tommy: All throughout my senior year, I've never had any trouble keeping my secret safe. Merton would always be there by my side to make sure nobody caught me wolfing out. So naturally, I've never had to worry.

Tommy opens his locker and puts his books inside. Merton is standing next to him.

Merton: Hi Tommy. What's up?

Tommy: Tonight's a full moon buddy, I need to hide in the lair because my parents are actually going to be home tonight.

Merton: Can't you just use the forest? 

Tommy: Not tonight! Remember?

Tommy points to a sign across the hall. It says: **Save our environment! Protect Pleasantville's forest!**

Merton: They're cutting it down!!?!?!?

Tommy: Yeah, and there's a big protest in the forest tonight.

Merton: Protest? Alright! Spirit of the sixties! Step out of the way for Merton! I don't have a guitar, but I'm pretty sure I have a lute somewhere…

Merton walks down the hall, talking to himself.

(V/O)Tommy: Well, maybe he couldn't stick by me all the time.

Tommy begins to walk down the hall, and the he bumps into a freshman girl. She has long, limp blonde hair and green eyes. She's wearing a black sweatshirt and blue jeans. She drops all of her books.

Girl: Watch it!

Tommy: Sorry. Here, let me help. 

Tommy hands her all of her books.

Tommy: Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before.

Girl: Yeah, I just transferred. Now get out of my way! I've got classes to go to you big oaf!

(V/O)Tommy: Sheesh! That freshman had an attitude!

Before the girl leaves, she kicks Tommy in the shin. He wolfs out, and she stands before him, wide-eyed.

Girl: So the myths were true…

She dashes down the hallway and into a door.

Tommy makes sure nobody is looking, then runs down towards the boys washroom.

Opening Credits

Setting: The park, evening. Merton is standing with a group of protesters. He is holding a picket sign, and wearing a bandanna and circular shaped sunglasses.

Tommy runs to Merton's side.

Tommy: Dude! You've got to help me!

Merton: Not now Tommy. Mellow out. Feel the groove. SAVE OUR FOREST!

Tommy spots Lori standing in the crowd and rushes over to her. 

Tommy: Oh no. Not you too!

Lori: Don't worry. I'm not into that whole spirit of the sixties thing. I just don't want them to cut down the forest.

Tommy: Oh thank God. Lori, I need your help.

Lori: What is it?

Tommy: At school today, this freshman girl, she…(lowers to a whisper) She saw me wolf out! What should I do?

Lori: Are you sure she saw you?

Tommy: Yes I'm sure!

Lori: Well we've got to tell Merton!

Tommy: I tried, he's all crazy about the "spirit of the sixties"(uses air quotes)

Lori: Well, what's the girl's name?

Tommy: I don't know. She didn't say.

Lori: Well, we've got to find her. If she tells anyone…

Tommy: I know! I know!

Lori: Do you know where she might be?

Tommy: How should I know?

Lori: Come on, let's get Merton.

Lori runs across the park to where Merton is standing, with his bandanna and shades, playing a lute.(for those of you who don't know, a lute is like a guitar. It's just smaller and was used a lot in medieval times.)

Merton:(singing) Power to the people, we don't care what you say, keep the groove, or else you'll pay! And uh… save our forest!

Lori: Merton, we need your help. Emergency situation.

Merton: Oh, and I suppose the forest isn't? I can't leave. The people need me.

Lori grabs Merton by the arm and pulls him away. He drops his picket sign.

Merton: Hey! I paid five dollars for that!

************************************************8

Setting: A dark alley, night. The girl who Tommy bumped into earlier is sitting there with her cat. It is a small, skinny Tabby cat with a patch of white on her underside.

Tommy Lori and Merton are walking along the main street.

Tommy: You guys! The moon's out! I'm going to wolf out! 

Merton: Quick, into this back alley.

The three of them walk down into the back alley. Tommy has just finished wolfing out when they see the girl and her cat.

Girl: You again? Look, I want to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, or kicked you. I was just having a bad day.

She extends her hand towards Tommy to shake hands.

Girl: Erin Turnbull,

Tommy: Uh, Tommy Dawkins.

Tommy shakes her hand.

Merton (gothic fantasy president voice) I'm Merton Dingle, president of the gothic fantasy guild.

Lori: I'm Lori baxter.

Merton sneezes.

Tommy: What's wrong buddy?

Merton: Oh, I'm sure it's noth- noth -nothING(sneezing)

Lori: Awe, look at the kitty.

Lori bends down to pet the cat.

Lori: What's her name?

Erin: Cerridwen.

Tommy begins to growl at Cerridwen.

Merton: ACHOOO! What is it T-T-TommACHOO!

Tommy growls and leaps at the cat. Cerridwen jumps out of the way in time, but Tommy begins to chase her. He nearly catches her, but th Cerridwen jumps into Erin's arms.

Tommy falls and crashes into some trash bins.

Erin: What did you do to her? You monster! You hurt her!

Cerridwen's paw is slightly bleeding.

Erin: Come on. We've got other business to take care of.

Erin leaves the alley with Cerridwen in her arms.

Lori: Tommy, why'd you go and do that?

Tommy: I don't know… I guess I felt like chasing cats. That's all.

Merton: That's all? _That's all? _You harm such a cute and fuzzy creature and all you can say is that's all? Hmm… but then on the bright side, I don't have to worry about my allergies.

Tommy: Sorry.

Merton looks at his watch.

Merton: Oh no! I've got to get to the forest! He rebellion is going almost over! You guys want to come?

Lori: Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do.

Tommy: Can't. I'm wolfed out, it's a full moon.

Merton: Surely you can hide in the back of the hearse and listen to the riot?

Tommy: Nah, I think I'll just stay here for a while.

Merton: We'll make a pit stop at the Hungry Bucket?

Tommy: Count me in!

Lori: Where's the hearse? Don't tell me you walked all the way out here.

Merton: Relax my child, it is in the park.

Merton puts his arm around Lori, who instinctively grabs it and pushes it off.

Lori: Ok, let's go.

The three walk to the park, but stop when they see the crowd of protesters.

Lori: Tommy! Get behind us!

Tommy ducks behind Lori and Merton as Becky approaches.

Becky: Hey Freaker! You left your freak-mobile here! Dad will kill you if he finds out what T'n'T did!

The hearse is shown, parked in the park, but covered in toilet paper.

Lori: Can you believe this?!

Merton: Wow, it's unbelievable. My little sissy-poo has been touched by the spirit of the sixties. Becky, (puts his arm on her shoulder) may the groove be with you.

Becky throws Merton's arm off her shoulder.

Becky: In your dreams freaker! I just came here because all of the popular people are here. Including the cheerleading squad, AND half the football team. So freaker, you don't know me.

Lori: (slaps Merton on the back of his head) Merton! Look at your car!

Merton sees his car.

Merton: Ay-Karumba! This will cost a fortune! Man, now what am I going to do?

Merton begins to run foreward but Tommy, still crouching behind them, pulls him back by the pant leg.

Becky: You know, I haven't seen Tommy around here. Have either of you seen him?

Merton: Noooo! Ofcourse not! Nope! (begins making motions with his hands) No Tommy around here!

Lori: I think he's at home with uh…

Merton: The flu! Really bad! Puking everywhere! (makes motions like he is vomiting) 

Becky: Right… I'll just be going then. 

Becky goes back to the group of protesters.

Merton: Whew! That was close. But now, (pulls sunglasses out of pocket and puts them on) my people, and motorized vehicles, need me.

Merton begins advancing towards the protesters but Tommy pulls him back again.

Tommy: Merton! How do we get me to the hearse?

Merton: Right… I got it! I'll distract them with my newly improved secret technique.

Lori and Merton shuffle sideways across the street with Tommy still crouched behind them.

Merton: Ok, I'll distract the crowd. Then I'll give Lori the signal, who then gives Tommy the signal to come out from the alley, and run into the back of the hearse.

Merton runs towards the park.

Lori: Wait! What's the signal?

Merton can't here her because he's already run too far.

Merton climbs up on top of the bandstand.

Merton: People of the people! Watch in amazement, wonder, and awe, at the eighth wonder of the world!

Merton pulls his shirt off and begins beating his chest like an ape and yelling out like Tarzan.

The crowd of protesters let out high-pitched screams as they run in terror into the forest.

Merton: Guess they just can't handle the old Dingle charm.

Lori sighs as she puts her hand to her forehead. 

Lori: Tommy, it's clear.

Tommy rushes to the hearse, opens the back door and hops inside. 

Tommy: Ugh, I put my hand in something! Oooh, whipped cream.

Merton: Man, they totaled it! 

Lori: Merton, put your shirt back on. For everyone's sake.

Merton: That's funny, a girl as charming as you should be able to handle the Dingle charm.

Merton puts his arm around Lori.

Lori elbows Merton in the ribs and steps away.

Merton: Ok, the shirt's coming back.

Merton quickly puts his shirt back on. 

Merton: I still don't know what to do about my hearse though.

Merton and Lori pull some toilet paper off the windows and clean up some of the egg-stains with it.

Lori hops into the passenger's seat and Merton hops into the drivers'.

Merton: Ok, to the forest!

Tommy: What about my chicken!

Merton: I'd like to correct my last statement. Ok, to the Hungry Bucket!

Merton drives to the Hungry Bucket and up to the drive-through. 

Merton rolls down the window and talks into the speaker.

Merton: A 24 piece bucket.

Tommy: 36.

Merton: Make that 36 piece.

Lori: Oh, and I'll have a milkshake.

Merton: And a milkshake.

Tommy: Oh, do they have any of those packety thingys with the ketchup?

Merton: And some condiments.

Lori: Oooh, and,--- nevermind.

They leave the hungry bucket and drive down to the forest.

As they drive down the dirt path, a cat jumps up onto the hood, it's Cerridwen. Merton is startled and the hearse drives out of control. Cerridwen hops off the hood, and Merton realizes they are heading straight for a tree. They all scream.

To Be Continued.

A/N: OK, that was my first episode. And yes I know, it was a self-insert, but it all works out in the end and I'm too lazy to come up with characters other than myself. I need reviews people! If people read my story, I'll continue, but if nobody is interested, why write it? So please let me know your opinions… that is, if anyone's actually reading this… 


	2. Cheshire Brat Part Two

A/N: BWAHHH HA HA! I just feel so giddy right now. "it needs a good villain" "the obvious mary-sue" heh heh heh, nobody even suspected what I had in store. Well read this episode, it's still in it's boring stages but within the next few episodes the plot WILL thicken.

Chapter 2: Cheshire Brat Part 2.

Merton slams hard on the brakes. The hearse hits the tree, but nobody is hurt.

Merton quickly puts his hands to his head to make sure his spikes aren't damaged, he lets out a sigh of relief, and then notices that the hearse has hit a tree.

Merton: Awe man! And I was worried about eggstains!

Lori: Are you alright back there Tommy?

Tommy swallows a piece of chicken. 

Tommy: What? Did something happen?

Merton: Yeah! Some freak cat made me hit a tree!

Tommy: Oh, I didn't notice. 

Tommy's attention diverts back to the chicken.

Lori: Hey wasn't that Erin's cat?

Merton: Who cares, I just hope my lute is still safe!

Merton reaches into the back and pulls out his lute. He strokes it gently.

Merton: My baby… boobie boobie boo!

Lori gives him a weird look.

Merton: Uh, I mean, spirit of the sixties! Here's Merton!

Merton whips on his sunglasses and hops out of the car.

Tommy: You know Lori, I've been thinking. Maybe we should---

Merton: Hey, where is everybody?

He then lets out a high-pitched scream and jumps back into the car.

Tommy: What is it?

Merton: Big….huff huff… cat huff huff, thing… out there.

Lori: What?

Merton points at the window behind Lori.

Merton: LOOK!

Lori turns around and sees a huge cat face staring in the window. It backs up, and it's whole body can be seen. It stands on two legs, but is entirely covered in fur. It's face looks just like a cat. It's fur is orange, with a patch of white on the stomach.

Lori: What do we do?

Tommy: I'll kick it's butt!

Merton sneezes.

Merton: Good idea.

Tommy hops out of the hearse and growls at the cat.

The cat hisses and steps back, it's claws ready to strike.

Tommy lunges at the cat and they roll onto the ground, hitting each other back and forth.

Merton and Lori watch the fight from inside the hearse.

Lori: He needs my help. 

Lori gets out of the hearse and joins the rumble.

Merton: That's right. I'll just sit here, all alone. Well, look on the bright side Merton, your lute still cares about you.

Merton picks up his lute and begins to play it.

Merton: (clears throat) I sit all alone in my hearse. A cat, wolf, and kick-boxer, fight. I might as well sit here all niiiiiiiiight. Hmm… catchy. Yes folks, thankyou thankyou. (bows to an imaginary audience) I'll be here all week! 

Tommy throws the cat to the ground and it runs off, deeper into the forest.

Tommy: So uh, Lori, what I wanted to say earlier is maybe we could---

Lori: Not now Tommy 

Tommy: (to himself, under his breath) get back together…

Lori opens the door to the hearse.

Lori: Merton!

Merton quickly shoves the lute into the back seat.

Merton: Eh heh heh heh, what is it?

Lori looks at the lute and rolls her eyes.

Lori: The cat… thing escaped deeper into the woods. We can't find it anywhere.

Tommy: Man, I shouldn't have eaten all that chicken before the fight.

Merton: Indigestion?

Tommy: No, I just wish I'd have saved some for afterwards.

Cerridwen jumps onto the hood of the hearse and stares into the windshield. 

Merton: It's that cat who totaled my hearse!

Lori: That's weird.

Merton: What, that a little furball like that could cause so much damage?

Lori: No. I meant it's weird how that monstr showed up right when the cat left, and when the monster leaves, the cat shows up.

Merton: It must be a…. wait, I know this one….it's a shape-manipulating, changla-feline … I have no clue. Let's try the lair, that is… if she'll start.

Merton turns the keys and the engine revs.

Merton: Come on… please start!

He turns the keys again and the car starts.

Merton: Yes! To the lair!

Merton backs out of the forest path. Cerridwen jumps off the car.

He turns around and moves foreward.

He begins to pick up speed, and then the hearse goes over a small bump.

Merton: Hmm… I think I hit something. 

He backs up, going over the bump again. He gets out of the hearse and looks at the ground.

Merton: Well, this solves our problem.

Tommy and Lori gets out of the car.

Lori: What is it?

Merton: I hit the cat.

Lori: Well, that was easy.

Tommy: But it was such a cute little… monster… evil… thing.

They all get back into the hearse and drive away.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

NEXT DAY

_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~

Scene: School hallway./

Erin: YOU KILLED MY CAT YOU, YOU, YOU MONSTER!

Tommy: It was an accident! Besides, Merton's the one who hit it

Merton: I resent that! Well, actually, it was true.

Erin: I don't care! I hate you! I hate you, you stupid goth! And You!

She points at Tommy.

Erin: You had something against her all along didn't you! I hate you! And you!

She points at Lori.

Lori: What did I do?

Erin: I just don't like you!

Tommy: Look, just don't tell anyone about my secret ok?

Erin: You wish! You better be really lucky, because if you're not, the whole school might know by the end of the day!

Merton: Come on, let's put our differences behind us, and maybe you can help us fight evil… Well, you can't do any fighting, bt you could help me with the research..

Erin: Me? Yeah right you losers! I hate you! I hate you all and I hate your pathetic team!

Erin storms down the hall.

Merton sighs.

Merton: They're having another protest tonight. I'd like to go, but since that incident with the shirt, the cops said they'll arrest me if I go anywhere near the rioters.

Tommy: Oh. Well that's too bad.

Lori: Well, we'll meet you in the lair after school. I've got to get to class.

Tommy: Me too. See you later buddy.

Merton: Alright, see you.

Tommy: So Lori, What I tried to ask you last night was… well…

Lori: Yeah?

Tommy: Um.. you see…

Lori: Look, I'm going to be late for class. I better get going.

Lori leaves.

(V.O) Tommy: I just couldn't do it. Don't ask me why. I've never had a problem with girls before. But Lori was different. I had to get back together with her. I'd never really gotten over her, and maybe if I was lucky, we could work things out.

Merton is sitting at his desk in the lair, reading a Powerpuff girls comic..

Merton: They should be here by now!

Just then, Tommy enters.

Tommy: Hey buddy.

Merton throws the book behind his back.

Tommy: Isn't Lori here yet? She should have gotten here before me.

Merton: Nope.

The doorbell rings.

(OOS) Lori: Merton? I'm here.

Her voice sounds shaky.

Merton opens the door.

Lori is standing there, being held by the cat-beast.

Merton: So… you're a … cat… thing, who um… nevermind.

The cat growls and releases Lori.

Merton: So, I guess Erin's cat wasn't the beast.

The cat growls again. Then, it picks up Merton and throws him across the room.

Tommy wolfs out and growls.

The cat hisses.

Lori: Ugh, not this again!

Lori pushes the cat in the shoulder.

Lori: Hey! What exactly are you?

The cat growls and throws Lori to the ground. Then it lunges at Tommy.

Tommy: Alright already! What do you want from us?

Cat-beast: I want you dead!

Merton: Ah, so it does speak.

Lori gets up. Merton, what is this thing?

Merton: I told you, I have no idea!

Lori: Well, what do we do!?!?

Merton: I say, we hit the books.

Merton and Lori sneak around the fighting cat and were-wolf, to the bookshelf.

The cat beast gets up from the fight.

Cat-beast: I don't see why I waist my time. I have more important affairs.

The cat raises it's paw into the air, and vanishes.

Merton: Great, it's gone again.

Tommy get up. Well, it's not like it's hurt any innocent people. So maybe, it's good.

Merton: Tommy! It wants you dead!

Lori: But the cat we killed in the park. Maybe it really did turn into a cat-beast, and this one's it's friend.

Merton: I suppose that's a theory. I still say we've got to track it down, before it does any damage.

The voice of the cat-beast comes out of nowhere.

Cat-beast: I wouldn't worry about that, it's only you I'm interested in. And mark my words, Tommy Dawkins, I will get you.

The cat beast's smile appears (ala, Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland) and then slowly fades.

Tommy: Woah, how did no my name?

Merton: Yeah, and why does it want you?

Lori: Weird. I say, there's no point in looking for it. Let's just keep an eye out and stay prepared.

Merton: I just wish I knew what it was!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

NEXT DAY

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Lori: So, yesterday you wanted to ask me something. What was it?

(V.O)Tommy: Ok, This is your big moment. Don't blow it.

Tommy: Lori, I think maybe we could get back together. I mean, it can't be too hard to fight evil and go---

Lori: No. I'm sorry.

Tommy: Why? Is it---

Lori: Just, no.

A/N: And that's the end of that. Please review. I know the episodes are a bit boring, but I promise you, as I get farther, they will get better. I've got it all planned out in my head. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. 


	3. Lumberjaliens

A/N: I'm going to try and make the plot a bit more suspense-filled with the next few episodes.Not counting this one, this one is pretty boring But this one is more on the humorous side.

Episode Three: Lumberjailiens.

Setting: Hallway, school

(V.O) Tommy: We've had some pretty weird kids show up at our school. Take Merton for example. But I swear, in 

my entire life, I've never seen anything as weird as this.

Tommy shakes hands with someone. The camera zooms out to show the person he is shaking hands with.

It's a teenager, but it looks like he could use a shave. He's dressed in a plaid coat. He looks a lot like a lumber jack. 

The camera zooms out further, to reveal that many teenagers dressed as lumberjacks are roaming the halls.

Lumberjack: Pleased to meet ya, eh? It's a nice school ya got here. Eh? Names Petermin, eh?

Tommy: Uh, nice to meet you too Petermin.

Petermin: We're like, here to chop down the forest. The we're moving in. Eh? And by us I mean all of us darned good wood-a-choppers. Eh?

Tommy: Uh, yeah. So welcome to Pleasantville. Don't you have to get to class or something? 

Petermin: Oh, right. Math is a real cod-walloper eh?

Petermin leaves and Tommy lets out a sigh of relief.

Merton runs up to him.

Merton: Tommy! Tommy! You've got to help me!

  
Tommy: What now Merton?

Merton: The lumberjacks! They won't stop poking me!

A lumberjack walks by and pokes Merton in the arm.

Lumberjack: Look at the funny goth-o-maniac, eh?

Merton: I've never heard so many foreign terms used in one place before!

Tommy: I know what you mean buddy. I just ran into one earlier. His name was Peter--something. I couldn't understand a word he said.

Merton: Yeah, it's like they're aliens or something.

Merton puts his fingers up to his head.

Merton: Beee weee weee! Come in Mother ship!(goes back to normal) well, I'll see you after class.

Just then, T'n'T come by. 

Tim: Hey Dawkins!

Tommy gives each of them a high-five.

Travis: These new wierdos are great! We've never made so much profit from lunch money before!

Tim & Travis: T'n'T rules! (Do their usual stomach bang thing)

Tommy: See you guys later.

One of the lumberjacks runs down the hall. He trips and his hat falls off, revealing a bald scalp with an orb embedded in the top. He quickly puts his hat back on and runs down the hall.

Opening Credits. 

Setting: Cafeteria. Tommy, Lori, and Merton are in line for lunch.

Lori: Hey, have you seen the new kids?

Merton: I think the appropriate question would be, have you not seen the new kids. They're everywhere! 

A lumberjack who is in line next to Merton starts poking him in the arm.

Merton: Cut it out! … (to Lori) and they're annoying too.

Tommy: Oh yeah, I thought about what you said earlier, the whole alien thing?

Merton: Tommy, I was being sarcastic. You know, poking fun?

The lumberjack is still poking Merton in the arm.

Lumberjack: Yes. Poking is fun, eh?

Merton: Would you just knock it off already!

Tommy: No Merton, really. I think these guys are aliens!

The lumberjack is still poking Merton.

Merton spins around.

Merton: Alright, that's it! Enough! Just Stop already!

Lumberjack: Well, then you should have darn right said stop eh?

Merton: But … I… nevermind.

Lori: You guys, they aren't aliens. They're just here to cut down the forest.

Merton: What!?!?!

Tommy: Yeah that's what I thought before I saw---

Merton is pushing through the crowd in the cafeteria.

Merton: All right! Step out of the way! Merton is here to lead the rebellion! Save our forest! Yeah!

Lori: Sighs and hits her hand against her forehead.

Merton bumps into Petermin.

Petermin: A rebellion? Not on my darned right dang good turf!

Merton bulges his chest out.

Merton: Oh Yeah?

Petermin moves his face close to Merton's and cocks one eyebrow.

Petermin: Eeeeeeeh?

Setting: Forest, evening.

Tommy: Merton, are you sure you want me to do this?

The camera zooms out to show that Merton is standing in front of a tree, and Tommy is holding a long rope.

Merton: Tommy, I'm making a stand! I plan to protect this forest!

Tommy: I thought you weren't allowed to protest anymore or they'd arrest you.

Merton sighs.

Merton: Tommy, I'm just not allowed to be around _other _protesters. They're all too afraid of the lumberjacks. But not me, now tie the ropes Tommy! Merton J. Dingle is not a coward!

2 minutes later.

Merton is tied to the tree, and Tommy stands with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

Merton: Please please please untie me! I'm begging you!

Tommy: Nah, I could use a bit of quiet time.

Merton: I never thought I'd see the day when my best friend betrays me in such a cruel and harsh manner.

Tommy walks away.

Merton: Where are you going? You can't leave me here!

Tommy: I've got plans!

Tommy is just leaving, when Petermin arrives. Tommy sees him, and eyes him suspiciously. Then he ducks behind a tree.

Petermin: I'm here to chop down the forest. Eh?

Merton: Well, I won't let you! I'm standing up for my people and--- is that a chainsaw? Because um… you're not going to…

Petermin starts up the chainsaw.

Merton: Help!

Tommy watches from behind the tree, he wolfs out and steps out behind Petermin.

Petermin turns around.

Petermin: My! It's a… a wolfy… a wolfy mcdulfy, thinger flaggenbugen…. Oh, well, time to kill ya both eh?

Tommy: Oh yeah? You and what army?

Petermin: Why, the mother ship crew of dang dandy course.

Merton: I'm not even going to try to understand that.

A large group of lumberjacks step out from behind trees. 

Petermin: Whatcha gonna do now eh?

_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Setting: The park, evening.

Lori is sitting at the park bandstand. Erin walks up to her.

Erin: What are you doing here?

Lori: This may sound strange, but have you seen a cat-beast around here?

Erin: A what? Look, I know you and your friends are weird, so I'll try not to laugh at you.

Erin starts to laugh.

Erin: (sigh) I just couldn't hold it.

Lori: Look, did you just come here to insult me? Or is there something you need to do?

Erin: As a matter of fact there is, oh, wait. Never mind, I can't groom my cat. Why was that again? Oh yeah, YOU SLAUGHTERED IT!

Lori: Look, it wasn't me, it was Merton. Besides, it was an accident and we thought it was the cat- beast.

Erin: Don't you ever call her a beast!

Erin begins to shake.

Erin: Oh God, not again. 

She puts her hand on her forehead and kneels down.

Erin: I feel dizzy.

Lori: What is it?

Erin: It's it's… your face! It's so ugly!

Erin stands up and starts laughing.

Erin: Look, there's no such thing as a cat beast. Or at least I've never heard of one. Just stay away from me ok?

Lori: Oh, that's it!

Lori punches Erin in the face. 

Erin's eyes glow red.

Lori: So it is you! You're the cat-beast!

Erin: (speaks as she slowly transforms at the same time)

Erin: Look, I told you before. I'm not a cat-beast!

Lori: Erin, you're transforming right now! How could you not be!

Erin: I'm a Besergangr! Ok? There! Happy! Now you better keep it a secret, or Tommy's secret gets out. Got it?

Lori: Fine.

Erin: It used to only happen on the full moon, and new moon, but now that Cerridwen is dead, the spell I used to help me is gone. Now I have to suffer whenever I get any physical or emotional pain! You don't know what it's like! It isn't like being a were-animal. It's worse! 

Lori: Look, I'm sorry. Can't we just be friends?

Erin: Yeah right. You wish! Listen, I've got to go.

Erin runs off.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tommy and Merton are tied to trees. The lumberjacks are chopping down the trees surrounding them.

Merton: Can't we work this out?

Petermin: Hmmm…. No. 

Tommy: I know you guys are aliens!

Petermin: Eh? Well in that case…

Petermin and the army of lumberjacks pull off their plaid shirts, to reveal purple bald aliens with silver suits on.

Petermin: Grabby Mcflabbygibbertishingmonkeys them!

A couple of aliens head towards Tommy and Merton, with axes in held, ready to strike.

Tommy brakes free of his ropes and kicks to of them at once. They fall back.

Tommy is fighting quite a few at once, when he defeats them, more come.

Tommy: Merton! What do we do? There's so many of them!

Merton: Well Tommy, let's see. You could start by maybe untying me!

Tommy: Dude, I would. But there's just so many of these guys!

A ship arrives in the sky and hovers over the forest.

Merton: Great Zeus! It's a flying, hovery… THING!

The ship lands and the hatch opens. 

The alien army instantly bows down before it.

An alien steps out of it. She is wearing an apron and oven mits.

Alien lady: Petermin! What did I tell you about commanding the army to destroy planets!

Petermin: Not when the xieberhubbles are mubbabubbling. Eh?

Alien Lady: That's right! Now get in here! 

Petermin boards the ship and the army disappears into thin air.

The ship takes off. 

Merton: Well, glad that's over. Now untie me!

Tommy: Hmm… no.

Tommy leaves.

Merton: Well, it can't get much worse than this.

Thunder cracks, and it begins to rain.

Merton: Well, this is certainly as bad as it gets!

The rain becomes hail.

Merton: Well, this is definitely-- I'm shutting up now.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

(V.O) Tommy: Well, Merton finally managed to get out of the ropes. As for the aliens, well, I don't exactly know what was going on. I just hoped that now, we wouldn't have anymore alien problems.

Petermin is in a kitchen, washing dishes.

Alien Lady: And I want them so clean, that I can see my face in them!

(V.O) And as for Erin, well, Lori told me about her little secret. I just hoped she would cool off about the whole dead cat thing.

Erin is huddled up, half transformed, under the park bandstand, trying to stop herself from transforming.

A/N: *Sigh* Yeah, plot-wise, that sucked. I'm still trying to improve though. I'm pretty new at this, but I'm trying my best. So if it isn't any good, then tough luck.


	4. Dream with me Part One

A/N: I'm working on making my plot more suspenseful. I can't really think of much now, but maybe after a few episodes, something will come to me.

Episode 4: Dream with me. Part One

(V.O) Tommy: You know when you have a dream that seems so real, but when you wake up, you can barely remember it? Well, that was happening to me right now.

Setting: Dream sequence, the park, night. Tommy is sitting on the bandstand, surrounded by cheerleaders flirting with him.

A lady steps out of the shadows. She has long black hair, and is wearing a long blue dress. She holds a long wooden staff.

Lady: Tommy Dawkins I presume?

Tommy: Yeah that's me.

The cheerleaders disappear.

Tommy: Hey! Where'd they go?

Lady: The same place you're going Tommy Dawkins!

The lady fires a green wave of magic out of her staff. Tommy jumps out of the way and rolls onto the grass. His knee hit's a stick and gets scraped.

Tommy wolfs out.

The lady fires another beam of magic at Tommy.

It is about to hit him, but he suddenly wakes up.

Tommy lets out a sigh of relief. 

Tommy: Just a dream… Just a dream.

Opening Credits.

(V.O) Tommy: I've heard of coming to school tired and groggy from staying up too late. But this was… ridiculous!

The hallway is filled with students who are sulking around, they all look extremely tired.

Merton comes rushing down the hall.

Merton: Tommy! Tommy! Guess what!

As Merton is running, he bumps into one of the students. 

Merton: Um.. excuse me. I'm in a hurry.

The student doesn't move, but only lets out a low groan.

Merton: Right… Hmm… Do you remember your name? Are you another one of those foreign exchange students from Bulgaria?

The student lets out another moan.

Merton: Will you go on a date with me? Groan for yes.

Student: (In monotone) No way you freak.

The student leaves.

Merton: Damn! Shot down by a potential zombie.

Tommy: Don't worry, she probably wasn't your type anyway. So, what was it you wanted to tell me?

Merton pauses for a second.

Merton: I.. uh… I just wanted to say hi! Hi Tommy, how's it going?

Tommy: Buddy, what's up? You're acting kind of suspicious.

Merton: (tapping his foot, moving his arms frantically, and avoiding eye contact with Tommy) Me? Suspicious? No! No way! Not me! Nuh uh! Meo no suspicio!

Tommy: Well, then haven't you noticed everyone acting strangely?

Merton: Well, that one girl turned me down, and if that's not strange, then My middle name isn't studly!

Tommy: Merton, your middle name isn't studly.

Merton sulks.

Merton: (in a whiny voice) I know.

Tommy: Anyway, stop changing the subject. What's going on?

Lori is walking down the hallway.

Merton: Lori! Hi Lori! 

Merton grabs Lori and pulls her over to the lockers.

Merton: How was your day?

Lori groans. She looks just as tired as the other students.

Tommy: Ok, that's it! What's wrong with Lori?

Tommy growls and his eyes glow.

Merton: Do you have to do the glowy thing?

Tommy growls.

Merton: Ok! Ok…I'll tell you.

The bell rings.

Merton: Oh! Look at that! I've got to get to class! See you later Tommy!

Merton is running down the hall.

Merton: (to himself) Man, I've got to disguise myself somehow! Aha! The drama room! Perfect!

Merton stops at a door.

Merton: The perfect place for all of your costume and prop related needs.

Merton goes inside, then comes out wearing a badger costume.

Merton looks at himself.

Merton: Well, it sure beats the ballet costume.

Merton walks down the hall, and students stare at him.

Merton: What are you looking at! Get some school spirit will you? Go … what was this school's team again? Uh… Happy Badgers! No… that's not it.

Setting: The cafeteria.

Tommy is looking around for Merton. Then he bumps into him. Merton is still wearing the team mascot costume.

Tommy: Hey! Watch where you're going… (looks up) wow, finall someone brave enough to be the mascot! Good work.

Merton: Uh… yeah (clears throat) (in a low voice) Uh, I mean yeah. Go rabid badgers! No… that's not it either. 

Merton walks away.

(V.O) Tommy: I couldn't find Merton anywhere… And the strangest thing is, only me, Merton, and the mascot aren't acting like total zombies. If I could just find Merton and get a straight answer out of him…

Tommy is sitting at the cafeteria table. Merton, in the costume, is sitting exactly right across from him.

(V.O) Tommy: I just kept getting the feeling that Merton was right under my nose!

Tommy looks down and notices his knee. There's a scrape on it. Just like the one he got in the dream.

Tommy begins to wolf out, so he gets up and leaves.

Setting: Tommy's living room. Dean is sitting in his chair, laughing at the TV and eating potato chips.

Tommy: Hey Dean.

Dean: Hi little broski. Check this out, everyone on TV is acting like zombies. Except for re-runs of Malcom in the middle and full house of course. But check out the news stations! Even mom's all weird!

Tommy looks at the TV.

Sally Dawkins is holding a microphone and making a series of moans and groans.

Dean: Pretty weird huh? I just hope she's home in time to make dinner!

Dean turns around and notices Tommy is gone. He shrugs and turns his attention back to the TV.

(Scene of Tommy running through pleasantville.)

(V.O) Tommy: I knew Merton was hiding something. But what? Even if he was avoiding me, there was one place I always knew I could find him.

Setting: The lair, night. Merton is taking off the badger suit.

His foot gets caught in the bottom, and he begins pulling and jumping while trying to get it out. He falls to the floor.

Becky comes down the stairs.

Becky: Merton, what's all that racket, I have friends over, and--

Merton is lying on the floor, completely tangled in the badger costume.

Becky: I'm not even going to ask.

Becky goes back up the stairs.

Merton: No! Wait! Don't go! Don't… go…

The lady who was in Merton's dream appears in front of him.

Lady: Merton Dingle, I need one more night. I didn't complete my er… task yet . 

Merton: Oh, no problem. Besides I'd also like another night, so I can see my divine and beloved, worth-more-than-the-stars Cassandra. . (For any of you who doesn't remember, Cassandra is the vampire that goes out with Merton in Everybody Fang Chung Tonight.)

Merton clasps his hands together and blinks innocently.

Lady: Good. So it's a deal?

Merton: Deal. 

Merton wriggles his way out of the costume and shakes hands with the lady.

The lady turns into a mist and vanishes.

Tommy opens the door and walks inside, just as Merton manages to stuff the costume into a cupboard. 

Merton slams the cupboard shut and stands in front of it clasping his hands.

Merton: Doesn't anyone knock anymore?

Tommy: Merton, I want to know what you're hiding!

Merton: Tommy, why would I, hide anything from you, I mean… Do you understand what it's like to be so wrongfully accused by your best friend.

Tommy: No. But I sure know what it's like when your best friend keeps secrets from you.

Tommy opens the door to leave.

Merton: Tommy wait!

Tommy: What? Look, I just want you to tell me! I had this dream last night, and some lady made me scrape my knee. Here's the scrape Merton! I know something's up!

Tommy shows Merton the scrape.

Merton: Describe the lady for me. Preferrably starting with her breast size.

Tommy: Merton!

Merton: Ok, ok, was she hot?

Tommy: Actually, well, but, argh, that isn't the point! I want to know who she is! She was like, in control of my dream. She even made a group of cheerleaders disappear!

Merton: Oh no. This is bad.

Tommy: What?

Merton: I should have listen to my conscience! (In a high pitched voice) No Merton! Don't do it! (back to normal) But nooooo, I just had to do it. Tommy, what we're dealing with here is a dream-weaver… 

Tommy: A what?

Merton goes to his bookshelf and pulls a book off. 

Merton: (gothic fantasy guild president voice) It says here, that a dream-weaver has the power to enter the dreams of whomever she chooses, anything she does to the person in their dream, will affect them in real life. However, in order to do so, she must make a deal with a mortal. In return, that mortal is allowed to enter the dreams of whomever he or she chooses. 

Tommy: In English?

Merton: Someone has been making deals with a dream-weaver, and the dream-weaver decided to go into your dreams.

Tommy: Ok, but why is everyone acting like zombies?

Merton: (gothic fantasy guild president voice) (clears throat) Whenever a dream-weaver is active, nobody except the dream-weaver, the dream-weavers victim, the mortal who made the deal and the person whose dreams the mortal enters will experience any dreams.

Tommy: I still don't get it.

Merton: Tommy, all of these people aren't dreaming, and when you sleep without dreaming, you'll become like a zombie. Normally, people dream every night, even if they don't remember. It's like that movie when… Oh, I can't remember what it was called… I saw it a while ago…

Tommy: What happened.

Merton: I don't know. Either the title wasn't catchy enough or…

Tommy: In the movie!

Merton: Actually, I… I don't remember.

Tommy: Well what do we do?

Merton: Well, let's see. Whoever made the deal, won't be zombie-like. 

Tommy looks at Merton.

Merton: Tommy, I know what you're thinking. There's a pretty logical explanation for this. 

Merton raises his finger in the air.

Merton: It was horrible Tommy! She forced me to do it! 

Tommy growls.

Merton: ok, I did it voluntarily, but it was for a good cause.

Tommy: What, so you could enter the angry badgers mascot's dreams?

Merton: Angry badgers! So that's what it was! Dear Zeus, you have truly freed me.

Tommy: What are you talking about?

Merton: You didn't recognize your best friend sweating to a horrible agonizing death in a badger costume?

Tommy: That was you?! But then… you must have entered Dean's dreams. He's the only one who isn't a total zombie.

Merton: Um, Tommy, maybe you haven't realized this but I have some not-so-shocking news about your brother. HE DOESN'T SLEEP!

Tommy: Ok, so then what did you make the deal for?

Merton: Uh, Sarah-Michelle Gellar!

Tommy: You risked your best friends life so you could see some celebrity?!

Merton: But she's such a hot celebrity…

Tommy growls.

Merton: Ok! Tonight I'll call the deal off.

Tommy: Good.

Merton: Are you still angry like badger?

Tommy: Nah, I can't stay mad at you for long.

Tommy ruffles Merton's hair.

Merton: Hey! Watch the spikes!

Tommy: Sorry. Just make sure you call the deal off.

Tommy leaves.

Merton: Whew! That was close. Now, to go to sleep and be with my darling Cassandra again.

Merton falls down, intending to land on the bed, but he misses and falls flat onto the floor.

Merton: That's still going to need a bit of perfecting…

A/N: Thankyou for reading and I'd appreciate any and all reviews. Thankyou!


	5. Dream with me Part Two

A/N: The first thing I have to say is: "SORRY!" I can't believe how long I put off this episode. First I was away for Christmas holidays, and then my computer got wiped, but now I will finally finish this episode. I really want feedback please because I'm trying as hard as I can to improve the plot and I need to know what I do wrong. 

Episode Five: Dream with Me Part Two

Setting: Merton is standing in a pitch black room, only a single spotlight is resting upon him.

Female Voice: Hello Merton.

Merton gulps.

The Dream Weaver steps into the spotlight.

Dream Weaver: Didn't you hear me say hello?

Merton: Beg your pardon? Heh heh (sticks is finger in his ear) I have a uh um… ear.. thingy-ma-jingy-ish-

Dream Weaver: ENOUGH! You fool shut up!

Merton cringes I fear.

Merton: Ok, ok, shutting up.

Dream Weaver: Now, what was it you summoned me for?

Merton: I- I want to call off tonight's deal.

Dream Weaver: What?! You can't do that! 

Merton stands up and puts on a "tough guy" look.

Merton: And why not?

Dream Weaver: It's already made. You can't take it back. Now tonight, where would you like to go?

Merton: Let's see, if she goes to Tommy's dream and I—

Dream Weaver: Just shut up and pick someone!

Merton: Ok, Tommy Dawkins.

Dream Weaver: No, you'll ruin my plan. Pick someone else.

Merton: N-n-no?

Dream Weaver: Oh forget this! I'll get out of here and handle Tommy in the physical world!

The Dream Weaver grabs Merton by the throat and pins him to the ground. She holds the staff above him.

Merton: Ok! Ok! I pick Cassandra!

Dream Weaver: It's too late! I've already made up my mind!

Merton: Sarah-Michelle Gellar?

Green energy begins to charge around the top of the dream weaver's staff.

Merton: Jennifer-Love Hewitt?

The green energy fires at Merton and he screams.

Opening Credits.

(V.O)Tommy: Throughout the entire time I've known Merton, he's never been late for school… OK, maybe once or twice, but he didn't make a habit out of it. So when he didn't show up for school today, especially since it was the day that the school decided to keep funding his goth club or not, I figured something had to be wrong.

Tommy opens his locker and pulls out a couple of books. He closes it and notices Lori next to him.

Tommy: Hi Lori.

Lori: Hey, what's up?

Tommy: Have you seen Merton anywhere? I think something could be wrong.

Lori: Tommy relax, he's probably just eating a late breakfast or something.

Scene switches and shows Merton standing in a pitch black room, watching the conversation between Tommy and Lori from a large white cloud.

Merton: Breakfast?! BREAKFAST!?!?! Oh come on, is that the best you could come up with? At least Tommy's worried.

Tommy: Yeah, you're probably right.

Merton: Ouch, betrayal by my closest buddy, my comrade-at-arms, my confidant, my—

Lori: Or maybe he slept in. It doesn't matter I'm sure he's fine.

Merton: Hmm… you could say slept in, only normally when I sleep in it's only for a few minutes before the (melodramatic booming voice) shrill antagonizing voice of (cuddly baby voice) my, wittow cuddwey sister.

Lori grabs her bag and begins to walk away.

Tommy: Wait! Lori! Are you doing anything tonight?

Lori: Tommy, I told you before. I don't—

Tommy: No, no! It's not that, it's just maybe we could, I dunno… train in the cemetery for a bit? I mean, with that cat-girl on the loose—

Lori: Tommy, she moved to Ireland last week. Remember?

Tommy: Oh! Right! Isn't that the place with all the ice?

Lori: No, that's Greenland.

Tommy: Why would they call it Greenland if it's covered in ice?

Lori: Don't you have to get to class?

Tommy: Oh yeah. I better go then. Maybe I'll learn more about Ireland and Purple-Yellow…what-ever-it-was land. 

Lori rolls her eyes and walks down the hallway.

Scene goes back to Merton.

Merton: Come on Tommy! You aren't that dumb, are you? Man, I think I'll check out what my huntress of the undead sexy moo-cha-cha is up to.

The picture in the cloud slowly fades from Tommy standing at his locker, to a fighting scene of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Merton: Oh yeah, that's the stuff… What? Re-runs? Aw man!

Scene changes to Tommy in the park, I's evening. He's sitting at the gazebo, looking at his watch.

(V.O) Tommy: I called Lori and told her to meet me here. All I had to do was tell her that there was some demon thing that we needed to fight and she'd be here in no time. I know, I know, it wasn't exactly honest… I'd just have to tell her he ran away or something. Then maybe just maybe it would turn into a date.

Scene changes, Lori's face is close up to the camera.

Lori: Ran away? I'm out of here. Tommy, stop all of this nonsense ok? I'm not going to go out with you! Find someone else to stalk for a change!

Lori begins to stomp off.

Tommy: Can't we just train?

Lori: Look Tommy, It's getting late, and I really should be getting home.

Lori waves goodbye and leaves the park.

The Dream Weaver Jumps straight down from a tree branch in front of Tommy.

Tommy: You again!? What's going on?

Dream Weaver: I've come here to destroy you Tommy Dawkins.

Tommy: But how did—How? Man, this is more confusing than algebra!

Dream Weaver: It's simple, I switched places with a little friend of yours.

Tommy: Was it Corey from the football team? Or no, wait, it was Kyle wasn't it?

Dream Weaver: Are all were-wolves as stupid as you?

Tommy: Oh, no of course not… I mean… Hey!

The Dream Weaver sighs.

Dream Weaver: I'd better make this quick.

The Dream Weaver pulls a long blade out of a sheath on her belt.

Tommy Wolfs out.

Tommy: Hey! You could hurt someone with that!

Dream Weaver: And that's precisely why I'll be needing it. Prepare to die Tommy Dawkins!

The Dream Weaver raises her blade in the air and swings it down towards Tommy.

Tommy ducks and the sword gets stuck in a tree that was behind him.

The Dream Weaver struggles to pull out her sword while Tommy grabs a trash-can lid and holds it up like a shield.

Tommy: How did you get here?

Dream Weaver: That really doesn't matter right now! Hold still!

The Dream Weaver charges at Tommy with her sword ready to strike.

Tommy: It was Merton wasn't it? Where is he?

Tommy raises the trash-can lid to block the sword.

Dream Weaver: In a place where you'll never find him! Now hold still you fuzz-ball!

Tommy: Can't we work this out? What do you have against me?

Dream Weaver: If I tell you, will you let me kill you?

Scene switches to Merton in the black room watching the fight through the cloud. He's sitting in a position as if he were on a chair but he is hovering in mid-air. He has a large bucket of popcorn on his lap.

Merton: Oh real intelligent, let's ask the guy if we can kill him. 

Merton shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Scene switches back to the fight.

Tommy: No. If you let Merton go, then you can kill me.

Scene switches to Merton.

Merton spits out a mouthful of popcorn.

Merton: What!? My best friend… willing to give up his life in order to spare mine. How noble of him.

Merton puts his hand over his heart and lowers his head slightly.

Scene switches to Tommy and the Dream Weaver.

Dream Weaver: Really? Well I'm afraid that can't be arranged. By letting Merton go, I'd be back in the dream world, and then I'd have to wait until you go to sleep to kill you. Sorry.

Tommy: Well then, how about I make a better deal with you?

Dream Weaver; I'm listening.

Tommy: Put me in the dream world and Pleasantville is all yours.

Scene switches to Merton.

Merton spits out more popcorn.

Merton: Man, I've really got to stop doing that…Tommy! You idiot! If she takes over Pleasantville, God only knows why, then we're all doomed! Stupid! Stupid!

Scene switches to Tommy and the dream weaver.

Dream Weaver: There's got to be a catch.

Tommy: nope. No catch.

Dream Weaver: OK, done deal.

The dream weaver reaches out her hand to shake.

Scene to Merton.

Merton watches in the cloud as Tommy's paw slowly extends to shake the Dream Weaver's hand.

Merton: What have you done!?!? NOOOOOOO!

Tommy appears in the room with Merton. 

Merton: Tommy, how could you!?

Tommy looks at the cloud.

Tommy: Hey! What's that thing?

Tommy walks over to the cloud.

Merton: Tommy, this really isn't the time for you to be fiddling with entities of the astral dimensions. What were you thinking?

Tommy is pulling pieces of chicken straight out of the blank cloud.

Tommy: Sorry, what were you saying?

Merton takes the piece of chicken from Tommy's hand and hits Tommy over the head with it.

Merton: Bad dog! Very bad dog!

Tommy growls.

Merton: heh heh… I mean good. Very um.. uh… here, chicken?

Tommy takes the chicken and starts eating it.

Merton: Now Tommy, tell me why you did what you just did.

Tommy: Relax, I've got a plan.

Merton: Oh yes, let's all sit and eat chicken that isn't even real chicken, just a piece of dream-a-ma-zingy-thing! That'll really save the day!

Tommy reaches his hand to the cloud to pull another piece of chicken out.

Merton snaps his fingers and the cloud disappears. 

Tommy: Hey, how'd you do that?

Merton: Ahem, I uh.. forgot to mention, in switching places with the Dream Weaver, I inherited all of the abilities of a Dream Weaver! Cool huh?

Merton puts his hands to his head.

Merton: Gah! That isn't the point. Tommy, what's this (uses air quotes) "master plan" of yours, huh?

Tommy: Well, actually I figured by finding you, I could get you to come up with a plan. But, I guess with those powers, it should be easy right? 

A/N: Ok, I was trying to make in into a two-part but I guess it will have to be a three-part. I'm very sorry it's been so long since I've updated, and this episode probably isn't as good as I hoped it would be but… uh… yeah… oh, and feedback please!


	6. Dream with me Part Three

Episode 6: Dream with Me Part Three

A/N: Hmm… not much to say here. Just uh, R&R.

Setting: school hallway. Lori is standing by her locker. T'n'T walk by.

Lori: Hey! Have you seen Tommy or Merton around?

Tim: Ohhh you mean that dingle-dork?

Lori: Yeah…. Um have you seen him?

Travis: Ahem, look miss. We're very professional. If we'd seen him today he'd be dead.

Tim: Dude, you could kill?

Travis: Well yeah. I mean if it's Dingle.

Tim: Yeah good point.

Lori: So I take it you haven't seen him? What about Tommy?

Travis: Nope. 

Tim and Travis begin walking down the hall, but then stop and start beating up a freshman.

Lori closes her locker, revealing from behind the door, the Dream-Weaver.

Lori looks slowly from her head to her toes.

The Dream-Weaver is wearing a light blue dress with black mesh patterns all over it.

Lori: Nice uh… outfit. Are you in the Drama club or something?

Dream-Weaver: Fool! I am your new leader! Now I demand that you bow down before me!

Lori: Right. And I'm the tooth-fairy. 

Lori leaves to go to class.

Opening Credits.

Scene: The black room. Merton is pacing back and forth while Tommy is sitting down, cross-legged eating a piece of chicken. Beside him is a large pile of chicken bones.

Tommy: You know, the good thing about this dream chicken, is you never get full! Here, have some!

Merton: Tommy! Can't you see I'm busy? I have to come up with YOUR plan remember?

Tommy: Oh, right. Well you're a dream-weaver right? Can't we just enter her dreams?

Merton: Tommy, that's absurd. It's too obvious too…. It's ingenious!

Tommy: Ok, so uh… what do we do?

Merton snaps his fingers and nothing happens.

Merton: Hmm…. Maybe if I—

Merton snaps his fingers again. This time the pile of chicken bones starts floating, and then hurls itself straight at Tommy.

Tommy growls.

Merton: Ok, ok… let me think. Umm… I GOT IT! Or.. no… that won't work.

Tommy: Dude, don't you have to make a deal or something?

Merton: How come you're coming up with everything? Anyway, you have to enter someone's dreams…

Tommy: Let's both go to the Dream Weaver's then. 

Merton: In order to do that, she has to be asleep!

Tommy: Well, what can we do while we wait?

Merton: Ahem, prepare to be dazzled, if you will?

Merton snaps his fingers and the cloud appears showing a fight seen of Buffy the Vampire slayer.

Tommy: Aw man, I've seen this one.

Merton: Yeah, I know. Unfortunately all I can get is re-runs.

Setting switches to the dream-weaver. She is standing in the school hallway.

Dream-Weaver: There must be some way to take rule over here! 

She spots T'n'T beating up a freshman.

Dream-Weaver: Perfect…

The Dream-Weaver approaches T'n'T.

Dream-Weaver: Excuse me boys, but I'm the new ruler of Pleasantville. Now be my henchmen and do my bidding!

Tim and Travis furrow their eyebrows and give her a look of disbelief.

Dream-Weaver: NOW!

Tim grabs her by the collar of her dress and raises a fist.

Travis: Hey, what did I tell you about hitting girls! Now step aside little bro, and let me handle this.

Tim lets her go.

Travis: Madam, listen. (he puts a hand on her shoulder) There's a bit of a hierarchy going on here. You see, at the bottom, there's the geeks, then the freshmen, then the chess club, and the marching band. Then on the next level is all the other clubs,…

Tim: excluding athletic activities.

Travis: … the choir, the drama, and the other uh.. middle stuff.

Tim: And on the NEXT level,

Travis: Is the sports teams and the cheerleaders.

Tim: And at the top…

T'n'T: T'n'T Rules!!! 

(T'n'T does their little stomach banging number)

Dream-Weaver: Well, I am the ruler of all of Pleasantville! That overrules you! Right?

Travis: Yeah, if you were the king… er uh… I mean queen of Pleasantville. That's Bob Dawkins. Or wait… Bob would be the king and … nevermind. If you want to run for mayor though there should be an election in a couple years.

Tim: Yeah…. Pfft… leader.. heh heh.

T'n'T walk off muttering and laughing.

Dream-Weaver: I can't wait two years! Then the only solution is… to kill Bob Dawkins! Muah ha ha! Muah ha ha ha!

Janitor taps her on the shoulder.

Janitor: Excuse me miss, I'll need to sweep there.

Dream-Weaver: Oh, of course.(steps aside) Muah ha ha ha!

Scene: Tommy and Merton, black room. They're watching a black and white foreign film on the white cloud.

Tommy: Can you switch it? PLEASE?

Merton: But it was just getting to the good part!

Tommy: Merton, it's in spanish!

Merton: Well… maybe I can speak spanish.

Tommy: Isn't that the language they speak in greenland?

Merton: What?

Tommy: Nevermind.

Merton: Aww man! It's over!

Tommy: No it isn't! The credits aren't on yet.

Merton: No, I mean the legacy of Sir El Mistro! It's over!

Tommy: Isn't there anything better to watch?

Merton: Well, this baby can tap into the real world you know.

Tommy: Yeah right.

Merton: Come on, I saw your attempt to ask Lori out. It was path—(Tommy growls) Path, path..e..tizing?]

Tommy: That's not a word… is it?

Merton: Yes Tommy, it's a word. The word that I tried to invent just happened to invent turned out to really be a word.

Tommy: Wow, that doesn't happen much.

Merton: I was being sarcastic.

Tommy: oh…. I knew that! So anyway… let's see what's going on down on earth.

Merton snaps his fingers and the image in the cloud fades to show the Dream-Weaver. She is looking through a telephone book.

Dream-Weaver: (scrolling page with finger) Dawkins… Dawkins…. Aha! Bob Dawkins!

Merton: That's weird. Why is she looking for your dad?

Tommy: I don't know. But my spidey senses tell me it isn't good.

Merton: Wolf Tommy! Wolf senses! No more marvel comic books for you!

(in cloud) Dream-Weaver: Now all I need is a plan and… Bob Dawkins will die! Muah ha ha!

Merton: Wow! She does a good Dr. Evil impression.

Tommy: Merton! We've got to do something!

Merton: We can't! We're stuck in the dream world! 

Tommy: Well there has to be something!

Merton: Well, if we could get a hold of someone in the physical world to listen to us…

Tommy: How?

Merton: Someone has to be sleeping. What time is it?

Tommy: (looks at watch) It's uh… 1:30… wait 1:31.

Merton: Hmmm… Lori should be in Bio! And you know what she does in Bio?

A cloud appears over Tommy's head showing Lori in a black Swimsuit with fishnet over the arms and stomach and a whip, dancing on the teacher's desk.

Merton: No Tommy! (pops the thought bubble with his finger) She falls asleep in Bio.

Tommy: Ohhhhhhhh…

Merton: Ok, let's go into her dreams. I get to go into her dreams, and you can go into her's as well. Deal? 

Tommy: Deal.

Merton and Tommy shake hands. Then Merton snaps his fingers and they appear in Lori's dream. It is in the park and Lori is training with Jackie Chan.

Merton snaps his fingers and Jackie Chan disappears.

Lori: Hey! What as that fo—How did you guys get here?

Merton: Maybe you're dreaming about me because deep down you find me irresistibly attractive.
    
    Lori elbows Merton in the stomach.

Merton: Awww…. It still hurts in the dream-world… that'll leave a bruise. 

Tommy: Merton and I are trapped in the dream world. We need you to find the dream weaver and kill her before she gets my dad. 

Merton: No! Tommy, we can't kill her! We'll be stuck here forever! Lori, you need to lull the dream-weaver to sleep. Then Tommy and I can take it from there.

Lori: ok, wait a second. WHAT is a Dream-weaver? And how do I know that you're not just in my imagination?

Merton: That is a good point… just trust me ok? Have you noticed anyone strange around?

Lori: like how stange?

Merton: I don't know.. maybe, OBSESSING OVER TAKING OVER PLEASANTVILLE!?

Lori: Actually, there was that one lady… She wanted me to bow down in front of her.

Tommy: Yeah that's probably her.

Merton: No, I bet it was just someone who escaped from the mentally deranged facility down in Mhulenburg. OF COURSE it was her! You have to get her to sleep somehow. You're our only hope!

TBC

A/N: Ok, I know that wasn't really the best time to end that chapter. And it was probably a bit short. But I'm not going to be working on it again until God only knows when anyway, so I figured I'd let you read this part. Please review!


	7. Dream with me Part Four

Episode 7: Dream with Me Part Four

A/N: Just uh… R&R… thanx. 

__

Setting: Bio class, the lights are off and the teacher is showing the class some pictures on a slide projector. (Lori lifts her head off her desk as she wakes up from a nap.)

Lori: Wow. That was a strange dream.

(The bell rings and the lights turn on.)

Lori: It couldn't be real though… Maybe Merton will know.

(Lori leaves the class.)

__

Scene changes to Tommy and Merton who are watching Lori through the cloud.

Merton: No! No! This is bad. This is very bad.

Tommy: What?

Merton: She doesn't think her Dream was real!

Tommy: Well, what else can we do?

Merton: I don't know. Hey!

(The cloud shows Lori walk out of the school with her backpack. A cab stops in front of her and she gets in.)

Merton: You can't just leave school in the middle of the day! Where's the justice?

Tommy: I don't know. Besides, she doesn't need to wear a jacket in this weather.

Merton: No Tommy! Justice! Not Jacket! Come on, they don't even rhyme!

Tommy: Sorry. But, what are we going to do about my Dad?

Merton: That's actually quite simple. We- Oh, forget it, I don't have a clue.

Tommy: Well who knows, maybe Lori will do something.

__

Scene changes to Lori. She's sitting in the back of a taxi. The driver has a beard and a turban.

Driver: (Arabian accent) You a pretty one yes. School over already?

Lori: No, but I'm in a hurry to get somewhere.

Driver: You want cigar?

(The Driver holds out a box filled with cigars.)

Lori: Uh… no thanks. Are you even allowed to give those to cab riders?

Driver: Cab? This not a cab. 

Lori: What!?(Puts fists up, then realizes she's wearing a seatbelt so she puts them back down) Then who are you?

Driver: I think the question is WHO are YOU?

Lori: What?

Driver: Oh, you play dumb good you. I like the ones that act. I'll be paying you extra!

Lori: What? Paying me? Oh you think I'm a—No, I'm not. Look, I have to go.

Driver: He he he! No, no, no! 

(The driver speeds up)

Lori: That's it, as soon as I get out of this car, I am going to kick your ass!

Driver: Now now, watcho the lingo. You a feisty one aren't you?

Lori: Listen! I'm not what you think! Just let me go, and maybe I won't call the cops.

Driver: Ok, you not worth the money anyway.

Lori: (angry) What?

Driver: You heard me. Now scram!

(The car stops and Lori gets out)

Lori: Jerk! 

(The car drives away and Lori is standing on the side of the road.)

Lori: I guess I'll have to walk to the lair from here.

__

Scene switches to Tommy and Merton.

Merton: She's walking to the lair! Do you know what this means?

Tommy: It's going to be a long trip?

Merton: Well, yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of, I won't be there so she'll go look for me at your house!

Tommy: So?

Merton: Soooo, She'll be able to stop the dream weaver before she gets to your dad!

Tommy: Oh…. Ooooooooh. I get it.

Merton: Good job Fido.

Tommy: So I guess we just wait. 

Merton: Babalicious Buffy Baby here I come!

(Merton snaps his fingers and Buffy the Vampire Slayer appears on the cloud.)

__

Scene changes to Lori. She bursts into the lair

Lori: Hey Merton I- Merton? That's funny. He never usually goes out. (_O.O.S_) Becky: Freaker! What's all that noise? (Becky arrives at the bottom of the stairs and spots Lori.) Becky: Oh, It's just you. Lori: Hey, have you seen Merton anywhere? Becky: Wow. Freaker actually has a girlfriend? Lori: I'm not his girlfriend! Becky: Whatever. Count Freakula hasn't come home from school yet. He's probably at Tommy's. God, why does that stud hang out with such a loser!? Lori: Uh, thanks. Bye. (Lori leaves the lair.) _Scene switches to Merton and Tommy watching Buffy on the cloud and eating popcorn. _Merton: I bet you can't hit Buffy with a piece of popcorn! Tommy: Oh yeah? (Tommy throws a piece of popcorn at the cloud. It bounces off Buffy's head. And hits the floor.) Merton: Head shot! 50 points! Hey, check this out! (Merton throws a piece of popcorn at the cloud, but misses so badly that he hits Tommy in the face.) (Tommy growls) Merton: (holds the bag out to Tommy.) Free shot? (Tommy takes the bag and dunks it on Merton's head.) Merton: I guess the appropriate response to that would be, FOOD FIGHT! (Merton stars pulling cream pie out of the cloud and throwing it at Tommy.) _Scene changes to Lori. She arrives at Tommy's house and opens the door. _Lori: Is Tommy here? Dean: Nope. Haven't seen him. But check this out. There's this Chinese betting show on! Care to place a wager? Lori: Well, I guess once wouldn't hurt. (Lori sits on the couch and starts watching TV) TV: Now we will see how long Mr.Shakehandsman can shake hands with Brittany Spears! A, 0-30 seconds. B, 31-60 seconds, C, 61-90 seconds, or D, Over 90 seconds! Place your bets now! (Lori and Dean both put a five-dollar bill on the coffee table.) Lori: C! Dean: D! A/N: And I must apologize for making what would have been a three part, into a four part. I'll try my best to wrap it up in the next episode. Review Please! 


	8. Dream with me Part Five

Demonic Circle Series

Author: Erin Turnbull

Episode 8: Dream with me Part five.

A/N: And yet again I've procrastinated…

__

Setting: Tommy and Merton are in the black room. They are both sitting down looking exhausted and covered in a large assortment of different foods. Merton is tossing an egg into the air and catching it when suddenly he stops and it falls onto his head.

Merton: (not noticing the egg on his head) Tommy!

Tommy: What now Merton? If you want a rematch then—

Merton: No! It's the Dream Weaver! We haven't been watching her! Your dearly beloved father could be inches away from her evil clutches, and mere millimeters away from certain doom!

Tommy: So… can't you just do the cloudy thingy?

Merton: I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to my (clears throat, gothic fantasy guild president voice) amazing super-dimensional powers (normal voice) as (air quotes) cloudy thingies.

Tommy: Well then what's the cloudy—sorry, the whatever-it-was, called?

Merton: (sigh) I must admit, a subtle improvement from the last—

(Tommy glares at Merton)

Merton: Sorry. It's called a… hmm… mental note, look that one up… Let's just stick with cloudy thingy for now. (Raises arms) Oh Cloudy-Thingy, I summon thee!

(crickets chirping)

Merton: Whoever invented this could have at least spiced it up a bit.

(Merton snaps his fingers and the cloud appears. It shows the Dream-Weaver approaching Tommy's door.)

__

Setting: Tommy's house, living room. Dean and Lori are watching TV with large piles of money on the coffee table in front of them.

Dean: I really don't think the one who looks like Tom Cruise will win. His aim seems to be a bit off. The Jackie Chan look-alike seems a lot more focused.

Lori: hmmm… I don't know. I think I'll put my money on him.

Dean: Suit yourself. But this could end up just like that time on Full House when—

(the doorbell rings)

Dean: It's open!

(The door opens and the dream-weaver steps inside.)

Lori: Haven't I seen you at school before?

Dream-Weaver: Yes, but that's unimportant. Perhaps you can tell me where I might find Bob Dawkins?

Lori: Oh my God! Merton was right!

(Lori gets into a fighting stance)

Dream-Weaver: Oh so you want to fight? Bring I on!

(The Dream-Weaver snaps her fingers and 3 ninjas dressed in black run through the door stumbling and tripping over each other. All three fall in a heap on the floor but quickly get up and brush themselves off)

Dean: Hey! Can you keep it down? I'm trying to see what Simon has to say to this singer.

(Lori raises her eyebrows) 

Lori: You call them a challenge? 

Dream-Weaver: Get her!

(One of the Ninjas grabs the Dream-Weaver and puts her in a headlock)

Dream-Weaver: No you idiot! Her! (points at Lori)

(The ninjas lunge at Lori one at a time but all end up getting thrown to the floor)

(Dean starts laughing hysterically)

Dream-Weaver: Do you find something funny?

Dean: Yeah! Simon just doesn't know when to stop!

(The Dream-Weaver turns back to Lori)

Dream-Weaver: Maybe we should take this somewhere else. Of course, if you just tell me where I might find Bob Dawkins, I'll refrain from breaking your bones in two.

Lori: Ok! I get the point! But I'm not going down without a fight.

(Lori aims a kick at the Dream-Weaver's head but the Dream-Weaver ducks and Lori's foot hits a painting on the wall which falls to the floor with a crash)

Dean: (As he yells he slides his chair closer to Lori and the Dream-Weaver. The chair doesn't have wheels so it screeches across the wood floor) That's it! I've been patient with you! (Screech!) I've sacrificed Simon Cowell's harsh remarks! (Screech!) But I am NOT going to miss the Teletubbies! Now I suggest you take your cat fight outside, before I do something crazy! (His face is beat red)

(The Dream-Weaver sighs as she snaps her fingers and she and Lori disappear)

(Dean blinks a few times) 

Dean: Woah, too much Sabrina the Teenage witch… starting to hallucinate.

(Dean shakes his head)

__

Setting: The park, evening, Lori and the Dream Weaver appear out of thin air.
    
    Lori: (gets into fighting stance) Where are Tommy and Merton?

Dream Weaver: (Laughs) Those idiots? Probably wandering around in some female celebrity hot-shot's dreams.

Lori: (Grabs the dream-weaver by the collar and pins her to the gazebo) Where are they!? What did you do to them!? 

Dream-Weaver: (snaps her fingers) Ninjas? Get over here!

(crickets chirping)

(scene switches briefly to the hungry bucket. The three ninjas are sitting at a table eating chicken. A beeping sound comes from one of the ninja's belts followed by the dream-weaver yelling "Ninjas! Get over here!")

Ninja#1: Looks like another call.

Ninja#2: Oh forget it. What could be more important than chicken?

(Scene switches back to the park)

Lori: Just tell me where my friends are and I won't hurt you.

Dream-Weaver: Hurt me? I believe you're mistaken young one. You'll be the one getting hurt! (Kicks Lori who loses her grip on the dream-weaver and is sent flying back into a tree and knocked unconscious.)

__

Setting: A black room. Not the same one that Tommy and Merton are in though.
    
    (Lori stands up and rubs her head)

Lori: Where am I? Oh that's it! Whatever you did to me I'll get out and find you!

Merton's Voice: Hi Lori.

Lori: Merton? Did she put you here too!?

Merton's Voice: No, she put me in Las Vegas. OF COUSE SHE PUT ME HERE!

Tommy's voice: Hi! Lori? Merton are you sure this thing's on?

Merton's Voice: Yes, I'm positive.

Tommy: Dude, this is so cool.

Lori: What are you guys doing? And how's I get here?

Merton's Voice: Simple really. The Dream-weaver shot me with her dimension-transferring plasma bolts. And Tommy over here made a deal with her to get here. You on the other hand, are just asleep. You can wake up… something I have taken for granted year after year. Never realizing—

Lori and Tommy: (Simultaneously) Merton!

Merton's Voice: Sorry.

Lori: Look, wherever you are, can you get over here?

(Merton steps out of the shadows and slowly pulls off a pair o sunglasses.)

Merton: (deep serious tone) we are here. (excited) Man, I've always wanted to say that!

(Tommy steps out of the shadows with a bucket of chicken)

Lori: (rolls her eyes) look, how do I get you out of here? I mean, who knows where the dream-weaver is now. She could be doing anything and I need—Tommy, where on earth did you get that chicken?

Tommy: Cloudy thingy of course. Want some?

Lori: Tommy! This is no time to be eating!

Tommy: Sorry?

(Lori rolls her eyes again)

Lori: How do I get you out of here?

Merton: Well, if you can get the dream-weaver in here, I can switch places with her. After all, did I mention my, (clears throat) super-dimensional dream-weaver powers?

Tommy: Yes. Wait a second? If you're a dream- weaver, Can't you just zap me out of here?

Merton: No, because I would need to make some sort of deal. It's a very complicated process, now it may be hard for your feeble mind to grasp but—

(Tommy growls)

Merton: Ok! Ok… Lori, we're counting n you. When you wake up, you have to get the dream-weaver to fall asleep. That way I can use the same spell on her that she used on me.

Lori: Ok… so how do I do that?

Merton: Honestly, I haven't got a clue… But don't let that get you down! There's always—

(The Dream-Weaver appears behind Merton)

Dream-Weaver: Why hello, plotting an escape are we?

Merton: that! There's always that!

(Merton faces the Dream-Weaver)

Merton: So… heh heh… You're a dream hopping demon seeking rule over our quaint little hamlet. What's that like?

Dream-Weaver: Shut up fool! I can't find Bob Dawkins anywhere so you'll just have to tell me!

(The Dream-Weaver grabs Merton by the neck)

Tommy: Hey! Leave him alone!

Dream-Weaver: Well, well. If it isn't the wolf-boy. (drops Merton) You know Tommy, your destiny could still be fulfilled.

Tommy: What are you talking about?

(The Dream-weaver slowly walks towards Tommy)

Dream-weaver: I thought those fools were being far too optimistic. But I see now that it just may be possible.

Tommy: Look, I don't know what you're talking about lady so just back off!

Dream-weaver: Yes… yes. You are the one they spoke of. (picks up Tommy's paw and begins tracing the lines on his palm with her finger) Yes. I can feel it.

Lori: Hey! Didn't you hear him? He said Back off!

(Lori runs towards Tommy and the Dream-Weaver. The Dream –Weaver extends her arms out and a barrier forms around them sending Lori flying backwards.)

Tommy: (pulls paw away) What do you want!?

Dream-Weaver: You mean they've never told you?

Tommy: Who? Merton and Lori?

Dream-Weaver: No you fool! The elders. They've never told you who you really are?

Merton: Don't listen to her Tommy!

Tommy: I know who I am! I'm Tommy Dawkins! And you're history!

(Tommy aims a punch at the Dream-Weaver but she blocks it and holds his fist in place.)

Dream-Weaver: The circle… It shall be united.

Tommy: What is up with you!? Don't you get it?! I don't want to hear your lies!

(Tommy Kicks the Dream-Weaver in the gut and she falls to the ground. The barrier is de-activated.)

Dream-Weaver: Fine then! I'll stick with my first instinct! The circle will be united without your help!

(The Dream-Weaver levitates into the air and begins to glow black. High winds fill the room and make incredibly loud blowing noises)

(Merton hides behind Lori and whimpers)

Lori: Tommy what's going on?

Tommy: I don't know!

Merton: Oh, I forgot to mention! A highly experienced Dream-Weaver usually has the ability to… shape…shift?

Tommy: What? Merton!

Lori: Why didn't you tell us before?
    
    Merton: Don't worry! Nothing can hurt us when we're in the dream world!

Tommy: But what about that time I scraped my knee?

Merton: Tommy this really isn't a good time for your childhood moments.

Lori: No Merton! He means when he scraped his knee in the dream world it showed up in the real world so if we die in the dream world…

(Merton gulps, whimpers, and then clings tightly onto Lori.)

(Lori jabs Merton in the gut)

Merton: Hold the friendly fire! Save it for the… dra-dra-dra…gon…

(Camera focuses on the Dream-weaver who has transformed into a 10 foot tall black dragon.)

TBC

A/N: And once again I apoligize for the hanger. I just wish I could hurry up and get this Dream-Weaver epic over with! But I can't….. ok, The next episode I PROMISE will be when I finally kill off the Dream-Weaver and get on with the plot.


	9. Dream with me Part Six

Demonic Circle Series

Author: Erin Turnbull

Episode 9: Dream with me Part Six.

A/N: I must REALLY apologize for waiting so long to update. It's just that the homework load has quadrupled over the past while and it's made me really busy. Biut don't despair, because I plan on writing the next episode much sooner than the last. 

Reply to Eternal Chyld: Yes, it was intended to be Canadian mockage. I'm Canadian too but it's always fun to mock yourself. J 

__

Setting: the black room. Merton is huddled behind Lori, who is in a fighting stance next to Tommy. All three are looking up at the black dragon.
    
    Tommy: You guys stay back! I can beat this thing.

Lori: There's no way I'm letting you fight this alone.

Merton: Really? Because I honestly don't have a problem with that…. Heh heh.

(Merton attempts to move back but Lori grabs him by the arm)

Lori: Merton! You would just desert your friends?

Merton: In the event that they're going to be eaten by a vicious bloodthirsty fire-breathing dragon? Yes.

Lori: We need your powers!

Dragon: Silence!

Merton: Yes… silence is good. Or how about soothing sounds of utter cuteness? Good Dragy-wagy-wagy. Good DragGAH! (the dragon shoots a fireball next to Merton's feet and he sits down on the floor holding Lori by the legs and whimpering)

Lori: (shakes Merton off her legs) Merton! Look, are we going to fight this thing or not?!

Tommy: Good point.(turns to dragon) alright hot-head! You want me? Come get me!

( Lori screams as the dragon's giant claw crashes down pinning Lori and Tommy to the ground. Merton slipped away.)

Merton: Tommy what were you thinking? Never mock a dragon!

Tommy: Merton we could really use your help right now!

Merton: (points one hand at the dragon and puts the other one on his forehead) uh… ok. Um.. attacking plasma bolts of …. Plasma? (Nothing happens)

Lori: Merton! Do something!

Dragon: (growls) I was going to ask you something but this idiot's babbling made me forget! (swings tail at Merton. Merton dives out of the way.)

Merton: Missed me missed me now you gotta kiss me…(pause) ew…

(The dragon's tail comes crashing down on top of Merton. A muffled scream is heard and then there is silence)

Lori: Merton!

Tommy: Buddy…

Dragon: Now! What I was going to ask you, is where is Bob Dawkins?!

Tommy: I'll never tell you.

Dragon: Then you and your girlfriend will just have to die!

Lori: Woah wait a second! I'm not his girlfriend!

Dragon: I don't care just shut up! Either tell me the location of Bob Dawkins or you will die now! This is your last chance!

Tommy: Ok, he's at—

Lori: Tommy! If you tell her all of Pleasantville will die!

Dragon: Wait a second, wait a second. You think I want to kill Pleasantville?

Tommy: Well… yeah.

Dragon: Ha! What's the point in that? The demons will do it when they rise! Why waste my time?

Tommy: What? What demons?

Dragon: That's right… I forgot. The elders never told you who you really are.

Lori: What does Tommy have to do with demons rising to destroy Pleasantville?

Dragon: Take over! Not destroy! 

Tommy: Whatever! What do I have to do with it?

Dragon: Everything. You don't even know who you are!

Tommy: I don't care who I really am! I'm just Tommy! 

Dragon: Well you asked… (growls) but that doesn't matter! We can do it without you!

Tommy: Who?

Dragon: All that is evil you fool! Now, one last chance! Where is Bob Dawkins? (her grip tightens)

Tommy: How about a deal?

Dragon: Well, I never can turn one down… But it better be good!

Tommy: I'll tell you, but you have to promise to come back to the dream world and let me and Lori back in the real world. And bring Merton back to life!

Dragon: Do you take me for a fool?! (her grip tightens even more, she is now practically squeezing them)

Lori: Tommy! Do something!

Tommy: I'm trying!… Fine. I'll tell you. Just promise you'll let Lori and me go.

Dragon: Where is he?!

Tommy: He's at—

(o.o.s) Merton: Tommy! Don't tell her!

Tommy and Lori: Merton?

(The camera shows Merton step out of the shadows with a crossbow.)

Lori: Merton! You're alive!

Merton: It sure is a good thing I can teleport huh? Now eat arrow! (fires the crossbow at the dragon)

(The dragon turns and sees the arrow coming at her. It hits her in the arm and she laughs)

Dragon: (sarcastically) Oh no! I'm in so much pain! Ha! Your pathetic excuse for a weapon doesn't even pierce the fleas on my hide!

Tommy: Fleas? I uh… really shouldn't be here.

Dragon: Shut up! Now what were you saying about the whereabouts of Bob Dawkins?

Tommy: I'd rather die then tell you… but for Lori, I'll do it.

Lori: Tommy don't!

Tommy: He's at city hall.

Dragon: City hall? Why didn't I Think of that in the first place! (The dragon releases Tommy and Lori and then transforms back into the dream-weaver)

Dream-Weaver: Thanks for your cooperation. (she snaps her fingers and vanishes)

Lori: Tommy why did you do that?

Tommy: What? Scratch my butt? It was itchy and—

Lori: No! Why did you let her get closer to taking over pleasantville?

Tommy: Well, uh… I mean… um, I..

(Tommy's stuttering drones off and he and Lori make eye contact. It looks like they are about to kiss but Merton interrupts.)

Merton: Hate to spoil the moment, but we have to think of something fast!

(Tommy and Lori turn away embarrassed.)

Lori: Right. What do we do?

Merton: We have to get to city hall somehow… but we're stuck in here….

Tommy: Well that helps…

Lori: Well I'm not stuck. I'm just dreaming. Remember?

Merton: That's right! We'll have to stop her with a one man—er… woman army! Ok, I'll use a dream-weaver spell to wake you up, as soon as you wake up, go to city hall. But… there's one thing.

Lori: What?

Merton: This is just a dream… and well you don't always remember your dream when you wake up.

Lori: but there's still a chance right?

Merton: Not necessarily. I'm using a spell to wake you up. This particular spell doesn't include memory of dreams. You'll forget everything that went on in here.

Lori: Well then how will I know how to get to city hall?!

Merton: Don't worry! Permanent ink solves all of life's problems!

(Merton snaps his fingers and a permanent marker appears in his hand)

Merton: Now give me your hand. (takes Lori's hand and writes "city hall")

Lori: great… I'm still not going to remember anything.

Merton: Yeah… I suppose it would be a bit strange if I just woke up and found "city hall" inscribed upon my palm. But don't worry! I think I know a Dream-weaver technique that will keep Tommy and I in touch with you at all times!

Lori: Ok. Wake me up.

(Merton points at Lori and a green light forms around her and she disappears.) 

Tommy: So how do we talk to her?

Merton: Observe. (Merton snaps his fingers and the cloudy thingy appears. It shows Lori waking up in the park.)

Tommy: Lori? Can you hear me?

Lori: Tommy? But… where?

(Lori stands up and looks around)

Merton: Quick recap, Tommy and I are in another dimension and are talking to you through a cloud. No time to go into detail. Just get to city hall and fast.

Lori: What!? I must be hearing things.

Merton: (high voice) Yes Lori, I'm your conscience. Gooooo to city haaaaall. 

Lori: Fine Merton! I get it! Which way did she go? All I know is I was fighting her and I woke up under this tree!

Merton: I told you! There's no time. Just trust me. Go to city Hall. She'll be there and she wants to kill Tommy's dad!

Lori: Well how do I get there!?

Merton: Uh, take the hearse!

Lori: Merton, it's in the shop from that time you hit the tree! Remember?

Merton: Wait! I think I have an idea. I'll teleport you if Tommy and I can come to the real world. Deal? It's a win win situation here!

Lori: And what's the point of that?

Merton: (frustraited and jumping up and down) Just say yes!

Lori: Fine.

Merton: Thankyou! (grabs Tommy by the arm) Just follow the second star to the right and it's off to neverland!…Well, in this case Real-land… but I've always wanted to say that!

(Camera zooms into the cloud and the scene changes to the park. Tommy and Merton appear.)

Lori: This is too weird. 

Tommy: Yeah… that is a pretty weird looking tree.

Merton: Yes, remarkable. Now can we… hmm, what's next in my agenda? Oh yes. CAN WE GO NOW?

Tommy: Right. Let's go.

(Merton snaps his fingers and the gang disappears)

__

Setting: City hall. Bob is sitting at his desk.
    
    (Merton, Tommy, and Lori appear.)

Bob: Oh hi, I guess I didn't see you guys come in. What's up son?

Tommy: Oh, nothing much. I got a really good touchdown the other day and—

Merton: Tommy!

Tommy:(whispering) Well what was I supposed to say?

(The Dream-Weaver bursts through the door) 

Bob: Hi Miss, may I help you?

Dream-weaver: funny you should ask. But I'm afraid you're the one who's going to be needing help. (sees Tommy, Lori, and Merton) Oh, you again. Please step out of my way.

Bob: What's going on?

Dream-weaver: There's only enough room for one leader in this city!

Merton: actually, it's more of a town…

Dream-weaver: shut up fool! Any last words Bob?

Tommy:(whispering again) Merton! How am I supposed to wolf out? My dad will see me!

Lori: Don't worry Tommy, I got it.

(Lori runs up to the dream-weaver and kicks her into a wall) 

Lori: I'm not going down so easily this time!

(Merton and Bob both run and duck behind Bob's desk)

(The dream-weaver picks up the desk and throws it across the room. Then she grabs Bob by the collar. She holds a knife to his throat and is about to cut him but Lori punches her in the face. She drops the knife and Bob falls and hits his head on a wall, knocking him unconscious)

Tommy: Now you're going down! (Wolfs out) 

Dream-weaver: You already lost once! Dare to try it again?

(The dream-weaver levitates and glows black and harsh winds fill the room)

Lori: What's going on?

Merton: Wow, you really don't remember. I think I know a dream-weaver spell. A tad tricky, but I think it's the same one—

Tommy: Merton! Just do it before she transforms!

Merton: Ok! (he snaps his fingers and a staff just like the one the dream weaver used to have appears in his hand. He shoots a bolt of green energy at the dream-weaver. Suddenly, everybody is in the black room.)

Dream-weaver: (stops glowing and falls to the ground) No… the… Dem..on..ic… cir..cle… will… un…ite… (turns to dust and disappears)

Tommy: So now what?

Lori: Why am I so confused about what's going on?

Merton: Lori, you were in the dream world for a while and when you left you didn't remember what happened. Tommy, next we'll all go back to the real world. By destroying the dream-weaver I erased everything that happened since we met her. Because I defeated her, I'll be the only one to remember, but unfortunately I'll lose my powers. And when we get back, I'll try to find the meaning of this (air quotes) "demonic circle" and I believe I have a very important date with a freshly chilled bottle of yoohoo.

(Merton snaps his fingers and the three of them appear in the lair)

Lori: What are we doing here? I should be at kick boxing right now… I better go or I'll be late. Bye guys.

Tommy: Yeah, and I really should head home. Dean wants me to watch a movie marathon with him. See you buddy.

(Tommy and Lori leave)

(The camera zooms to the table where a book is laid open. It says at the top of the page "Summoning a Dream-weaver" )

(Merton grabs the book, laughs, and throws it into the garbage can.)

Merton: Wait a minute! That might have something about the Demonic Circle in it! (starts to dig through the trash)

(V/O) Tommy: Well, that day was pretty normal. It's hard to believe that it's been so long since we've fought evil. Ok, so two weeks. But it seemed longer, especially since the hungry bucket was closed for construction. But Merton was acting really weird. He kept trying to find information on this, "Demonic Circle" thing. Oh well, maybe when he finds something, he'll tell us what it's all about.

End Credits.

A/N: YAY! I'm finally finished and I can move onto bigger and better things! Like another episode! Yay! I knew I could wrap up this dream-weaver thing. So please review! Thanks!


	10. Bubblelargeous

A/N: Ok, I've got the plot for this series worked out now, but please let me know if I'm going too fast because I can slow it down. I have a tendency to rush things and I'd really like to break that habit.

Episode 10: Bubble-largeous

__

Setting: A medieval-style room with dark stone walls lit dimly by torches resting on the wall. The camera is focused on the back of a mahogany chair. A figure in a hooded cloak enters the room.
    
    Hooded figure: (male voice) Master… (Kneels down on one knee) you summoned me.

Voice from the chair: (female voice) You are well aware that we will be needing all five of them, not just us two.

Hooded figure: Certainly my lady. But we've searched almost everywhere and none have turned up. However if I could do some fieldwork I'm sure that they would be found in a matter of hours.

Voice from the char: What makes you think you're better than the ones we've dispatched?

Hooded figure: Master, you know of my skills.

Voice from the chair: Enough! This is not why I summoned you.

Hooded figure: My most humble apologies. 

Voice from chair: Rise

(The hooded figure stands)

Voice from chair: I've located her and I want you to find her and bring her to me. She resides in the small town of Pleasantville.

Hooded figure: Brings back memories.

Voice from chair: Listen to me, she goes to school at Pleasantville high.

Hooded figure: How will I know which one she is?

Voice from chair: She spends most of her time protecting Pleasantville alongside Tommy Dawkins and Merton Dingle. She will never come here unless you have her trust. Use this.

(A gloved hand stretches out and hands the hooded figure a stick of gum.)
    
    Hooded figure: Bubble gum?

Voice from chair: Just add water… 

Hooded figure: I understand. Do not worry my lady, I will not fail you. Lori Baxter will be yours by sundown.

Opening Credits

__

Setting: Pleasantville high, hallway. The hall is filled with students and the camera is focused on a student walking down the hall in a Red T-shirt with a large "#1" written on the front. He's also wearing dark blue baggy jeans with "Just can't get enough" written across the back.

(V.O.)Tommy: Nobody usually pays much attention to new students. It takes them a while to fit in. But this guy… well, he was a different story.

(As the student walks down the hall, girls turn away from what they're doing and look at him. Most of them smile and wave)

(Scene changes to Tommy standing at his locker. A few members of the football team approach him)

Football player: Hey Tommy, want to chill with Cedric and us at the Hungry Bucket later?

Tommy: Cedric… Cedric… Who's Cedric?

Football Player: You know, the new guy.

Tommy: (patting the football player on the shoulder) Come on, he's not _that_ cool.

(The football players exchange confused expressions and then leave.)

(T'n'T approach Tommy and slap him friendly on the back)

Travis: Hey Dawkins! Did you see which way that Cedric kid went?

Tim: Yeah, where is he?

Tommy: Dudes, the guy's new! You're not going to shove him in a locker on his first day are you?

Travis: Ha! You crazy man? We're going to get his autograph!

Tim and Travis: T'n'T rules!

(T'n'T leave and run down the hall)

(V.O.) Tommy: Not them too! Everybody liked this guy! It was really getting annoying.

(Tommy turns around just as Cedric pushes Tommy's locker shut)

Tommy: Um… Hi. Look, if you're wondering where the guy's room is it's just over there. (Tommy points down the hall)

Cedric: Very funny. Tommy Dawkins right? (Puts out a hand to shake) The name's Cedric Cartwright. (Cedric gives a cheesy grin as he chomps down hard on a piece of bubble gum.)

(Tommy reaches out to shake Cedric's hand but Cedric pulls his hand away) 

Cedric: Hey! Gotcha! 

Tommy: (starting cheerful but droning off to an angry expression) Yeah…you got me.

Cedric: I hear you're the captain of the Angry Badgers! Tough life being popular eh? Everybody talkin' to you, girls swarming you.. Now that you think about it it's really not that tough at all. Ha ha! I'll catch you later. (Points a finger at Tommy and then does a 180-degree turn on his heel and walks away.)

(The camera follows Cedric as he walks down the hall. He stops at a water fountain and pulls his gum out of his mouth. He sticks it on the end of the fountain and presses the button to spray some water onto it. As he walks away, the gum begins to expand.)

__

Setting: The cafeteria. Tommy and Lori are sitting at a table eating lunch.

Tommy: So Lori, want to catch a movie tonight? 

Lori: Tommy you're not trying to ask me out again are you?

Tommy: (fiddles with the straw from his milk nervously) Maybe…

Lori: Tommy, I've already told you. The answer is no.

Tommy: Come on Lori. Dinner at the hungry bucket? (puts on a sad puppy face)

Lori: (laughs) no. I've told you before, it won't work. Remember what happened with the cyborg?

Tommy: I don't see any cyborgs around here.

Lori: Tommy you know what I mean.

Tommy: Come on. Just a walk in the park then. Say… eight?

Lori: Fine, I'll go with you for a walk in the park. But it's only so you'll stop bugging me.

Tommy: Ok, fine with me.

(Merton arrives with a lunch tray. He walks over to the table, holding the tray carefully as he wobbles and trips over his pant leg.)

Tommy: Dude, what's going on?

(Merton gets up quickly with milk dripping down his face)

Merton: I'm ok! (raises an arm to Tommy and Lori. A few people at nearby tables stare in disgust)

(Camera shows Becky sitting at a table with her friends.)

Becky's friend: What a dork.

Becky's other friend: Isn't he your brother?

Becky: I've never seen him before in my life! Honest!

(Scene changes back to the Table where Tommy and Lori are. Merton sits down.)

Merton: Guys, I've been working on an alteration of Beauty and the Beast! It takes place in modern times! It will be a masterpiece!

Tommy: Ok… but… Dude, why don't you just write your own play?

Merton: Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. Don't you see? What could be better than taking a classic and making it classicer! ….er… well… more classic. Heh heh. Anyway, do you think you two could be in it?

Tommy: No can do buddy.

Merton: Why not? I was counting on you! Now I'm going to have to spend money on make-up for the beast… What about you Lori? You can be in it right?

Lori: I don't know. It's just not my thing…

Merton: My own friends… abandoning me in my hour of need. So shameful… I think I'll go wallow in self-pity now…

(Merton gets up and leaves the cafeteria)

__

Setting: The hallway. Merton is walking down it.

Merton: (mocking in a whiny voice) Sorry buddy, no can do….Oh, sorry Merton.. it's not my thing… blah blah blah!

(Merton turns and sees a giant pink blob standing in the hallway.)

Merton: Holy Zeus of mount Olympus! 

(Merton bumps into someone and falls down. He looks up and sees Cedric.

Merton: Holy Zeus of mount Olympus plus two! Cedric? THE Cedric? Pleasure to meet you. Merton Dingle. (Holds up a hand to shake)

(Cedric just stands still, staring at the blob)

Merton: Oh, heh heh, (points to the blob) I guess we should probably be running in terror right now.

(Merton gets up and runs down the hall. Cedric runs after him.)

Merton: (while running alongside Cedric) Hey, you know what? I'm impressed. You're very popular considering you're so new here.

Cedric: Shut up loser.

Merton: Ok, I'll try not to take that personally…

(Merton and Cedric run into an empty classroom and shut the door.)

Cedric: What the hell is that thing?

Merton: Well, considering I'm president of the Gothic Fantasy guild, it's only right that I should know what it is.

Cedric: So?

Merton: I haven't got the slightest clue.

Cedric: Great, it's my first day here and I'm already being chased by some giant monster and getting trapped in a room with the biggest dork in the school. I deserve so much better than this.

Merton: Hey I resent that! That new exchange student from Yugoslavia is the biggest dork in the school…

(Cedric walks cautiously up to the door and peers through the small window.) 

Cedric: He's right outside us.

Merton: You know… you don't seem very scared considering a giant man-eating blob is chasing you.

Cedric: Well neither do you… I just happen to be brave, unlike you… pant wetter.

Merton: (looks down at his pants) heh heh heh…. I'm shutting up.

Cedric: Come on, how do we get rid of this thing?

Merton: I don't know! Honest! But I do have a lair full of books we can use!

Cedric: Maybe you've forgotten, but we're trapped in here! Damnit! I hate getting stuck with dorks!

Merton: Don't worry. We won't be here long. I have friends in high places who will come to the rescue any time now! Just you wait!

(Screen fades out, then fades back in. The time on the clock changes)

Merton: Anytime now…

(Screen fades out and in again)

Merton: Ok, they're not coming…

Cedric: This is ridiculous! I'm opening the door. You can lure the blob into the room and I'll escape.

Merton: Me!?! Why don't you lure the blob?

Cedric: Because I'm more important than you!

(Bashing sound)

(Camera zooms to the door. The blob is ramming it, trying to get in.) 

(Merton hides behind Cedric and Cedric brushes him off, causing him to fall to the ground.)

Merton: Ow…

Cedric: Suck it up loser. I've had enough of this. I'm opening the door!

Merton: Don't say I didn't warn you…

(Cedric runs over to the door and opens it. Then he jumps back as the blob enters and heads towards Merton and Cedric.)

Merton: Now what do you propose Einstein?

Cedric: Run!

(Cedric and Merton run around the blob and out the door. They run down the hallway towards the main doors.)

Cedric: (while running) So where's this lair you were talking about.

Merton: To the hearse! I'll take us there.

Cedric: Man, you really are a dork!

__

Setting: The park, evening. Tommy and Lori are walking near the gazebo.

Tommy: See? This isn't so bad is it?

Lori: Ok, so it's not that bad.

Tommy: So, you'd do it again sometime?

Lori: Tommy this isn't a date ok!

Tommy: Oh! Well, I knew that. I just wondered if maybe… well…

Lori: Tommy we're not getting back together ok! It won't work!

(Lori sighs angrily and runs down the street. Once she's off screen, she screams.)

Tommy: Lori!

(Tommy wolfs out and runs over to where Lori is. She's staring at the blob)

Lori: What is this thing?

(The blob stretches out to grab Lori)

Tommy: Look out!

(Lori tries to jump out of the way but is caught by the foot. The blob begins to suck her in but Tommy grabs her arm.)

Lori: Get off me stupid blob! (She kicks at it with her free foot but it gets stuck to the blob and it begins to pull her in faster.

Tommy: Don't worry, I won't let it get you!

Lori: Where did this thing come from anyway? 

Tommy: I don't know! Maybe if I knew where Merton was…

Lori: There!

(Lori points at the road. Merton's hearse parks by the park and he gets out.)

Lori: Merton!

(Cedric gets out of the car)

Tommy: Damnit! Someone else is there!

Merton: Tommy get out of here!

(Tommy nods and lets go of Lori. He runs behind some bushes.)

Lori: Tommy wait! (the blob has half of her body pulled in and is sucking her in faster)

Merton: Lori!

Lori: Help!

(Cedric runs over with two jars of peanut butter and two spoons.)

Lori: What are you doing with peanut butter? Hurry up and get this thing off me!

Merton: The book said I can defeat it with peanut butter! Quick, pass me some Cedric!.

Cedric: Why, hello foxy lady… (winks at Lori)

Merton: Cedric, the peanut butter!

Cedric: (grumbling) Loser…

(Cedric tosses Merton a jar of peanut butter and a spoon)

(Merton opens the jar and starts using the spoon to flick peanut butter at the blob)

Lori: Help!

(The blob finishes sucking in Lori)

Merton: Lori!

(Cedric runs over to the blob and starts throwing chunks of peanut butter at it.)

(the blob starts falling apart)

Merton: It's working!

(Merton shrugs and throws his spoon behind his back and starts throwing peanut butter at the blob with his hands.)

(Lori manages to get out of the blob as it continues to fall apart. She trips as she runs out and lands in Cedric's arms. She looks up and then pulls away and brushes herself off.)

Cedric: My… my. You're quite the pretty one aren't you?

Lori: Shut up creep.

Cedric: Ooh! Feisty!

(Lori rolls her eyes and grabs a jar of peanut butter.)

(The screen fades out and then back in)

(The blob is nothing but a pile of gum now, and Lori, Cedric, and Merton are covered in peanut butter.)

Cedric: I believe I haven't properly introduced myself. The name's Cedric Cartwright. Pleased to meet such a fine figure as yourself.

(He takes Lori's hand and kisses it)

(Lori pulls her hand away.) Whatever. I'm going home to wash out all this peanut butter….

__

Setting: The lair. Merton is trying to get the peanut butter out of his hair and Tommy is helping him.

(V.O.) Tommy: Well, I didn't get to take part in the action this time… but maybe I was better off that way. It was hard enough to get all the peanut butter out of Merton's hair. It would have been ten times as hard to get it out of my fur!

__

Scene: Cedric is standing in a phone booth talking into the phone.

(V.O.) Tommy: And I really didn't like that Cedric guy. There was just something about him…

Cedric: (talking into the phone) Yes, I know I promised I'd have her by sundown…….. No! I haven't failed!……… Look, this could take a couple of days!

TBC

A/N: PLEASE review. I really need to know what I should improve on. 

__


	11. A Tale Of Two Hamlets Part One

A/N: Ok, I'll try my best not to rush this one…. A terrible habit….

Episode 11: A Tale of Two Hamlets. Part One

__

Setting: The same medieval style room as the previous episode. Cedric enters wearing a cloak but his hood is down, showing his face. The camera still faces the back of the chair.

Voice from chair: You have failed me! You are a disgrace to the guild!

Cedric: No! Listen to me, just one more day. That's all it will take. Besides, a guy as hot as me… well she can't possibly hide her feelings for long.

Voice from chair: If you're going back then you'll be taking a new approach.

Cedric: What? I was hoping to get a chick out of this!

Voice from chair: You don't deserve a reward at all you incompetent fool! Besides, aren't you forgetting her purpose? Once we're through you won't have time to date her.

Cedric: (angry) Fine…. So what approach do you suggest I take?

Voice from chair: You will bring her here by force. You can find her on the way to her kickboxing lessons. Here's the address. (A gloved hand reaches out from the chair and hands Cedric a piece of paper.)

Cedric: Alright, I'll do it your way. She will be all yours in no time.

Voice from chair: Good. I can feel the power of the demonic circle already.

Cedric: Actually… that's probably the furnace. It's right under us.

Opening credits

__

Scene: The lair. Merton is sitting at his computer while Tommy is throwing a fake skull in the air and catching it.

Merton: I found it!

Tommy: Sweet! Bikini babes here I come! (Tommy gets up to look at the computer)

Merton: Sadly, not that site. But check this out. It's a Lycanthean web page! Cool huh?

Tommy: I guess so…

Merton: Tommy, my weeks of searching have finally paid off! I've found information on the Demonic Circle!

Tommy: The demo-hubba-wha???

Merton: Oh yeah… you got your memory wiped after the whole dream weaver dilemma…

Tommy: The what???

Merton: Uh… Nevermind. Just continue what you're doing.

(Tommy starts throwing the skull in the air and catching it again)

Merton: On second thought don't go back to what you were doing.

(Merton takes the skull from Tommy.)

Tommy: Well, you finish reading up on your democratic whatever-it-is, I think I'll head home.

Merton: (sigh) Demonic!

Tommy: Bah, Demonic, Democratic, potato potatto. See you tomorrow.

(Tommy leaves)

(Merton hits the print button and then leaves the room. After he leaves, the printer starts to get jammed and all of the ink spills onto the floor. It all stays in one pile, and then slithers away.)

__

Setting: The street, night. Lori is walking down the side of the road. She stops as she hears a growling noise.

Lori: Tommy? Is that you? 

(No sound)

(Lori shrugs and continues to walk.)

(Eventually while she's walking someone steps out of the shadows. Lori turns around and gets into a fighting stance)

(The person is a girl around Lori's age with shoulder-length brown hair.)

Girl: Lori? You're certainly on your guard. What's up?

(Lori relaxes and puts her fists down.)

Lori: Oh hi Kira. Ready for a rematch?

Kira: You got lucky in kickboxing today. I don't need to fight you when I know I'll win.

Lori: Well… You're certainly confident for your first class…

Kira: Say, why don't you come with me. There's something I need to sho--

(Rustling is heard from nearby bushes. Kira and Lori face them and Lori gets into a fighting stance.)

Lori: Who's there?

(Cedric clumsily hops out of the bushes, his hair full of twigs and leaves.)

(Lori puts her fists down and lifts her eyebrows, staring at Cedric.)

Cedric: So we meet again… (Puts on his cheesy grin and reaches out to take Lori's hand but she pulls it away.)

Lori: Cedric… what were you just doing in the bushes?

Cedric: The bushes? (Turns around and points at the bushes he was just in) Oh! Those bushes… Well, I happen to be very outdoorsy. Hey! You know what? We should go camping sometime! I've got a wonderful tent for, ahem, just the two of us. (he winks at Lori) 

Lori: Hey you know what? You should grow up.

Cedric: Alright, playing hard to get huh?

Lori: Look, I'm flattered that you like me and all, but I'm just not interested.

(Lori leaves and Kira turns to Cedric)

Kira: What are you doing?

Cedric: What am I doing? Shouldn't I be asking you that? 

Kira: The boss sent me here to make sure you don't screw up!

(Cedric's eyes glow yellow and he growls)

Cedric: This one's my assignment! I almost had her until you showed up!

Kira: (sarcastically) Oh she'll never resist a maniac from a bush.

Cedric: Why can't you just let me do this assignment in peace?

(Kira's eyes flash yellow)

Kira: Because you're bound to screw up again! If you had of just stayed in that bush I would have had her and this would all be over!

Cedric: Fine then, a fight to decide who should get the job.

(Cedric turns into a werewolf)

Kira: Why should I waste my time fighting you when I already know the outcome?

(Kira wolfs out)

Cedric: You know who's going to win. Why don't you just give up now?

Kira: Because then I'd miss out on the fun of beating you to a pulp!

(Kira aims a kick at Cedric's head. He grabs her foot from the air and throws her to the ground.)

Cedric: (laughing) Need a hand?

(Cedric reaches out to Kira and she grabs his arm and swings him to the ground as she gets up. Then she lunges at him, grabs him by the collar and growls.)

Kira: It's been a while since I had wolf-kabobs.

Voice from nowhere: (female voice) Kira! Cedric!

(Kira stands up and lets go of Cedric. He gets to his feet.)

Kira: My Lady… we were just—

Voice from nowhere: If you don't bring Lori Baxter to me soon I'll have to come and get her myself! You don't want me to have to get involved now, do you?

Kira: No my lady.

Cedric: We apologize.

Voice from nowhere: You two are going to have to do this one together. Tomorrow night is a full moon. If I don't have her by then you'll both be sorry!

Cedric: My Lady, I will bring her to you. You have my word.

Kira: Cedric, I will bring her!

Voice: Enough of this bickering! Now get to work!

~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Scene: The lair, morning. Merton is sitting at his desk reading a science textbook. Tommy enters.

Tommy: Hey buddy! Up for a round of basketball?

Merton: Not now Tommy. Don't you remember that (quiet voice) itsy-bitsy (puts his fingers together to show how small) (loud voice) Gigantisized science project that's due!?

(Merton takes a sip of yoohoo)

Tommy: Yeah, but that's not due until Monday.

Merton: Newsflash Tommy, Tomorrow's Monday! I'm panicking here! (He flings his arm out, nearly knocking down the yoohoo.)

Tommy: I guess I should get started too then… Hey did that democratic thing print yet?

Merton: It's Demonic Tommy! De-mon-ic. And no… it didn't. My printer broke. (Merton points to the broken printer. A trail of black ink leads out the door from it.)

(Tommy goes to the ink and touches it.)

Tommy: Ugh… What is this stuff?

Merton: I don't know. The ink jet must've exploded when the printer broke. You'd be surprised at how common that can be.

Tommy: It looks like it's going outside. I think I'm going to check it out. You coming?

Merton: Go on without me Tommy. I have to suffering through a project to do.

(Tommy leaves and the camera zooms in on the ceiling of the lair. The black blob of ink is there and it slithers down into Merton's can of yoohoo.)

__

Setting: Merton's yard, night. Tommy is kneeling on the ground looking at the ink stains.

Tommy: That's funny… It's going in a circle…

(Tommy looks around and sees that the trail leads into the lair through a window. He follows the trail, stopping and poking at it a few times with his fingers. Eventually he reaches the window that it leads to. He opens the widow and sticks his head inside)

Tommy: Hi Merton!

(Merton turns around.) Tommy it's Sunday! Don't you ever just relax?

Tommy: No, Merton—I mean… The ink, it comes right back in!

Merton: (Sarcastically) Eureka! Oh look you're a genius now! (normal) Now can you please let me finish this project?

Tommy: Sorry buddy. I'll drop by when you're a little less busy.

Merton: There is a God.

(Tommy leaves and Merton puts down his pen and picks up his can of yoohoo. The smells the yoohoo as if it smells suspicious.)

Merton: Hmm… not the welcoming aroma of yoohoo that usually greets me in the morning…. Maybe they started adding more of something…. (he takes a sip and a disgusted expression spreads across his face. And he gags when he speaks) Note to self… Write complaint letter to the makers of yoohoo!

(Merton raises a finger in the air as his entire body turns stiff. Black ink begins to emerge from his mouth and spread all over his body and his eye color changes to red.)

__

Setting: Tommy's house, living room. Dean is watching tv with a bowl of popcorn on the armchair and popcorn is scattered across his gut.

(Tommy enters)

Dean: Hey little broski. Don't make any noise, I'm watching Suddenly Susan.

Tommy: Oh, well I was kind of wondering if I could ask you something.

Dean: Zip it! (Dean raises a hand) Hold it for the commercial break… And five, four, three, two, one, ok start. You have exactly 2 minutes and 47 seconds. Now I'd be glad to give you advice. What is it this time? Girls, school, … getting over your favorite show being (sniff sniff) cancelled! (Dean breaks down in tears and grabs a tissue from an end table and starts to blow his nose.)

Tommy: Actually, I was just wondering if there were anymore cheetos left in the cupboard. I'll just uh, check myself.

(Tommy gets up and goes to the kitchen. He grabs a bag of cheetos from the cupboard, sits down at the table and starts to eat them while he stares at the phone. He picks up the receiver and dials a number.)

(split-screen. On one side is Tommy and on the other is Lori)

Lori: Hello?

Tommy: Hey Lori!

Lori: Oh hi Tommy. What's up?

Tommy: Nothing really… Merton's really busy so I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere. Like maybe the Realto or something.

Lori: Yeah right. You expect me to go out with you after you ran off that other night when the blob came?

Tommy: But I couldn't let Cedric see that I'm the—(lowers to a whisper) That I'm the werewolf. (Normal) Please meet me at the Realto?

Lori: No.

Tommy: Pretty please?

Lori: No.

Tommy: With a cherry on—

Lori: Tommy.

Tommy: Sorry.

Lori: Well on second thought, why not? I'm pretty bored too.

Tommy: So you'll meet me there?

Lori: I'll be there in a half hour.

Tommy: Bye. (he puts down the phone) YES! 

(off screen) Dean: Quiet down little bro! Susan suddenly did something suspicious. (He begins to laugh at his own joke.)

__

Setting: Tommy running through pleasantville.

(V.O.) Tommy: I couldn't believe it! Lori finally gave me another chance. I had a feeling we would be back together in no time… Or so I thought.

__

Setting: In front of the realto, noon. Tommy is handing Lori a bouquet of flowers.

Lori: Tommy, this isn't a date.

Tommy: Of course not! Ha… I knew that… 

Lori: Isn't this the same thing you did back at the cemetery before we dated?

Tommy: What? No… of course not… I mean.. heh heh… 

Lori: Even though you're pretty stupid sometimes, I guess you're still pretty sweet. 

(Lori is about to kiss him when Cedric(wolfed out) emerges from the shadows)

Cedric: Well, what do we have here? Just the girl I've been looking for.

(Lori gets into a fighting stance and Tommy wolfs out)

Tommy: Alright, just back off!

Cedric: Well, well… I never would have expected this. 

(Kira (wolfed out) jumps down from the Realto and sniffs the air)

Kira: No way… do you smell it?

Cedric: Yeah…

Tommy: Sorry… cheetos give me gas…

Lori: What do you want?

Cedric: You.

(Cedric grabs Lori by the arm. She tries to kick him, but he grabs her leg and throws her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. Then he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.)

Kira: That scent… could he be?

Tommy: So I take it it's not the gas you smelled?

Kira: Shut up!

(Cedric sniffs the air.)

  
Cedric: Maybe we've found another one.

Cedric: I'll take Lori back. You bring Tommy.

(Cedric runs away)

Tommy: How do you know our names?

Kira: That doesn't concern you. Now come with me.

Tommy: No way!

Kira: If we do this the hard way you won't have a chance to save your little girlfriend. So are you coming?

Tommy: You're messing with the wrong wolf. (Tommy aims a kick at Kira's gut)

(Kira suddenly appears behind Tommy.)

Kira: (whispering into his ear) There's still so much for you to learn… If you try to fight me, you'll never know where we took Lori. I'll ask you again. Are you coming?

Tommy: (disappointed) Fine… Lead the way.

__

Setting: The lair, noon. Merton (still covered in the ink and still with glowing red eyes) is trashing up the lair and knocking down shelves.

Merton: (In a raspy voice) Where… where could it be? (He picks up a book with a title in foreign characters off the floor) Yes… master told me I would find it here. 

(off screen) Becky: (yelling from the stairs) Hey count-freakula! Stop making so much noise! My friends don't know you exist!

(the sound of Becky shutting the door.)

Merton: Count… Freakula? Is that my hosts name? Must be him… must not let others know… must bring book to master!

TBC

A/N: Ok, please review. That's really all there is to say…


	12. A Tale Of Two Hamlets Part Two

A/N: Ok, here it is… R&R.

Episode 12: A Tale of Two Hamlets Part Two.

__

Setting: The same medieval style room as the previous episode. The camera is focused on the back of the chair. Cedric is standing in front of it.

Cedric: My lady, (kneels) I have completed your task.

Voice from chair: Excellent. But… where is Kira?

Cedric: She's bringing a surprise… But I'm the one who found it! Don't give her the credit.

Voice from chair: I'll give credit to whoever I want to! Do you dare to question me?

Cedric: No my lady, forgive me.

Voice from chair: Tell me, what is the surprise?

Cedric: Well if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise… duh.

Voice from chair: (sigh) Nevermind. We have Lori Baxter now, nothing else could be more important.

Cedric: How about I tell you what the surprise is if you let me have some (clears throat) alone time (sprays breath-freshener in his mouth) with Miss Baxter, deal?

Voice from chair: Fine, you can spend some time with her as long as you don't take her away from the castle. Now tell me what this surprise is.

Cedric: Remember the Alpha we've been tracking?

Voice from chair: Yes, but we lost all of his files! We have to start over, remember?

Cedric: (laughing) No, we don't! You see, I happen to be the best wolf around, and my senses are just too keen for even the Alpha to escape.

Voice from chair: Are you telling me you've captured him after the Syndicate and the Dream Weaver have both failed?

Cedric: No my lady. We haven't captured him. He's coming willingly.

Voice from chair: This plan better not blow up, or I'll have your head.

Cedric: Don't worry my lady, he'll be here in no time. That means we've only got one more to find.

Voice from chair: Perfect…

Opening Credits

__

Setting: The woods, noon. Tommy and Kira (both wolfed out) are running alongside each other.

(V.O.)Tommy: I couldn't believe I was actually agreeing to go with her. I'm a good werewolf! I didn't want a bunch of evil werewolves teaching me how to use my power. But I had to save Lori. I didn't know why they wanted her, but I intended to find out.

Kira: We're almost there.

Tommy: Oh good, I've been holding it in for a while now.

Kira: What?

Tommy: You said we're almost at the bathroom stop right?

Kira: No I meant we're— nevermind. 

Tommy: Well, can we at least stop at a tree or something?

(V.O.)Tommy: Don't think the wrong way or anything. I wanted to save Lori. I just REALLY had to go.

(They stop running)

Kira: Fine… I'll wait here. But don't try anything funny. Remember, we've taken your girlfriend.

Tommy: Well actually she's not really—

Kira: Are you going to pee or not?!

Tommy: (laughing) You said pee… ha ha….

(Kira growls)

Tommy: I'll uh, I'll go now.

(Tommy walks a few feet away and goes to the bathroom behind a tree.)

Kira: Done yet?

(Tommy comes back)

Tommy: Yup. Ok, now take me to Lori!

Kira: If you can keep up.

(Kira runs off screen in a blur.)

Tommy: Hey— where?

Kira: (off-screen) Looking for somebody?

(Tommy spins around to find Kira sitting in a tree.)

Kira: Hun, you'll have to be quicker than that.

Tommy: But, I thought you wanted to take me…

Kira: Well I have to be sure that you're the one we've been searching for…. And so far, you don't really seem as powerful as the boss described.

Tommy: I don't care if I'm the one you're looking for or not! Where's Lori?

Kira: I told you, follow me and I'll show her to you. 

(She zooms down in a blur from the tree to behind Tommy.)

Kira: (whispering in his ear.) If you can keep up that is…

__

Setting: The woods, noon, just outside a stone wall. Merton(still posessed by the ink) is closely examining the wall.

Merton: Yes… yes. This is master's place! Master will be happy! I have brought book for master… How do I get to master? (he searches the wall, untill he finds a crack) Perfect! Master will be so pleased with me! He he he! (He turns into a blob of ink and enters the crack in the wall.

__

Setting: A dark hallway with torches lit along the stone walls. There are small puddles of water on the ground and leaky pipes along the top of the walls near the ceiling.

(The blob of ink slithers out of a crack in the wall and forms back into Merton, covered with ink, as it hits the ground.)

Merton: Very cold… must find master quickly. (he checks his pocket, and pulls out the book.) Good… book still safe. (He puts it back in his pocket and starts to walk through the hall.)

(Further down the hall, cells line the walls.)

Merton: Very spooky! Must hurry! (He starts to run but then he stops when he sees Lori in one of the cells.)

Lori: Merton? Is that you?

Merton: Um… uh… greetings… it is I, count freakula!

Lori: Very funny Merton, now get me out of here… why are you covered in ink?

Merton: Who is this Merton? My hosts name…er… my name is count freakula, correct?

Lori: Merton stop joking around! This is serious! A couple of werewolves ambushed Tommy and I and then all of a sudden I woke up in here! Now get me out so we can find Tommy!

Merton: Sorry, master never lets her prisoners escape… I must take important book to master!

Lori: Merton…

Merton: Why do you keep calling me by that name? Do I have two names?

Lori: Who are you? Where's the real Merton?

Merton: Well, you are simple prisoner… no harm in sharing tales…

Lori: You better not have hurt him!

Merton: Please be calm… I don't like screamings… I will share tales with you. And do not worry, count freakula is safe. I'm just borrowing body from him. He'll be fine when leaving time comes…

(Merton slithers into the cell)

Merton: Do you want me to share tales?

(Lori slumps down against the wall, and lets out a sigh)

Lori: Fine… go ahead.

Merton: I was partner with master for long time! Many many days and many many nights! Master was friend… wonderful friend. And the strongest werewolf in all of Lycanthea! I was not strong… but Master was still friend…

__

Setting: (flashback) A female werewolf and a much smaller-looking male werewolf are sitting in a park under a tree.

(narrating) Merton: Master was so kind… but master did not like home…

(The female werewolf stands up. )

Female werewolf: (she turns to the smaller male werewolf.) Soru, we leave tonight! We'll find a new land, away from these wolves. We'll start our own pack!

Soru: But master Lulita, there are many dangers! And Lycanthea is so nice…

(narrating) Merton: I didn't want to leave Lycanthea, and I didn't know why master wanted to either. But I would not betray master, so I followed.

__

Setting: (flashback) A small cabin, night. Lulita knocks on the door and Soru stands behind her.

(narrating) Merton: We came to small cabin… Master said many friends lived there. Friends would come with us…

(The door opens and Lulita and Soru enter. Inside, there is a table with five werewolves sitting around it, three males, and two females. They are eating a large chicken. One of the males stands up.)

Male werewolf#1: My lady…(He bows. And the rest of the werewolves get up and bow after him.)

Lulita: Tonight is the night we have waited for. We shall finally form our own pack, away from Lycanthea.

Soru: But where do we go master?

Lulita: I have found a place far away where we can live. We shall call it Zadan.

__

Flashback ends. Setting changes back to the cell.

(footsteps are heard offscreen)

Merton: I hear noises! Must go! Goodbye!

(Merton turns into the ink blob and slithers into a crack in the wall.)

(Cedric(wolfed out) steps up to the cell)

Cedric: Aha, I see you're awake.

Lori: Who are you? Why did you bring me here?

Cedric: You'll find out soon enough… but for now, heh heh… (pulls out his breath freshener and sprays it in his mouth.)

Lori: Get lost…

(Cedric is about to open the cell when Kira(wolfed out) shows up.)

Kira: (panting) Cedric, I lost him…

Cedric: What?! How could you lose him?

Kira: I don't know! He was right behind me and then as soon as I got here he was gone!

Cedric: I knew you'd screw up!

Kira: Well now what do we do?

Cedric: How am I supposed to know?

Kira: I guess we should tell the boss.

Cedric: No! She promised me some time with Lori if we brought him!

Kira: Is that all you ever think about?

(Kira runs down the hall)

(Cedric lets out an angry sigh.)

Cedric: (pointing at Lori) Don't go anywhere! (he pauses, realizing she's locked in a cell) … nvermind..

(Cedric runs down the direction Kira went.)

__

Setting: Outside by a stone wall, night.The camera zooms in on a full moon in the sky before showing Tommy(wolfed out) examining the wall.

Tommy: There's got to be some kind of way in here…

(Merton slithers out of a crack in the wall and returns to his normal figure. (sill covvered in ink though))

Merton: (sniffing the air.) No… impossible… but it is!

(Tommy turns around)

Tommy: Whoa! Scared me for a second there Merton. (pauses) What't with all the ink?

Merton: Why does everyone call me Merton? I am count freakula! Merton must be tease name! Stop teasing!

Tommy: Ok… weird… You ok buddy?

Merton: Bu…ddy? I said before, name calling bad! Very very bad!

Tommy: Dude, why are you talking like that?

Merton: You make me very angry! My name is Sor—er… Count freakula!

Tommy: Right… hey, can you help me find a way in?

Merton: You not allowed in master's castle! Master doesn't like traitors!

Tommy: What? Master? Traitor? What are you talking about?

Merton: You deny that you betrayed my lady! Still imprisoned she is because of you! It was your fault! You told them, you were their friend all along, not master's friend. You are a liar!

Tommy: Look, I really don't know what you're talking about… but I take it you're not Merton are you?

Merton: His name is count freakula!!! And no, I'm not really count freakula. I have real name. Real name is Soru. Now you remember?

Tommy: I've never heard of you before. (gets into a fighting stance) Where's Merton?

Merton: I not share any tales with you! You are a traitor!

(Merton extends his hands and ink shoots out of them and at Tommy, pinning him to the wall.)

Merton: Because of you, I am ink and master is a cat! Such humiliation… so much emabrassment… but now you will pay! You will pay with life!

(The ink on Merton's hand forms into a black sword and he lifts it into the air above Tommy's head.)

(offscreen) Voice from nowhere: Stop Soru!

(Merton spins around and the camera focuses on a small orange Tabby cat. It's the same cat who belonged to Erin in Cheshire Brat.)

Merton: Oh master Lulita… look what he has done to you…

Lulita: Soru,do not harm him. Even if he is a traitor, we need him to complete the demonic circle.

Merton: You mean… you will return?

Lulita: Yes. I will return to my perfect form and rule Zadan once again.

A/N: Ok, please review. I want to keep improving…. So yeah.


	13. A Tale Of Two Hamlets Part Three

Episode 13: A Tale of Two Hamlets Part Three.

A/N: Here's part Three, and there's still going to be more. R&R please.

__

Setting: The dark room with the chair. This time the camera shows who is sitting in the chair. It is Lulita. Next to her is a mechanical arm with a glove on the hand, and a control panel. Merton is standing next to her (still possessed by Soru)

(Cedric and Kira enter. They both kneel.)

Kira: You called us my lady.

Lulita: Yes. Please stand.

(Cedric and Kira stand)

Lulita: Tonight is a full moon, which means that we can turn Baxter into one of us before anyone has a chance to feed her wolfsbane. 

Cedric: Can I do the honors? (licks his fangs)

Lulita: No, we do not want to harm her. We must keep her alive if the circle is to unite. We will simply inject her with werewolf DNA.

Cedric: Pfft, that's no fun…

Kira: For once I agree with you.

Soru: Injection will not work…

(Everyone turns to Soru)

Lulita: (angry) Of course it will work! How could it not!

Soru: Please master, no more screamings…. Count freakula's mind has many many tales! Tales that say your plan fails!

(Kira snickers)

Cedric: (sarcastically) Really? Then enlighten us oh wise one. 

Soru: I will not share tales if all you do is tease!

Lulita: Shut up you two! (turns to Soru) Soru, please share your tales.

Soru: Anything for master. His mind remembers…. So many memories… he was once like us! But he was cured!

Kira: I still don't see how that has anything to do with the injection.

Lulita: Silence! (turns to Soru) Please, continue.

Soru: The girl! Lori she is called! She has antibodies…

Lulita: What?!

Soru: Yes, she used them to cure Count Freakula!

Lulita: Well that complicates things…

Cedric: It's a good thing I didn't bite her. She does look tasty though…

Kira: Oh shut up Cedric.

Cedric: (laughing) Oh, don't tell me you're still jealous Kira. Although I'm not surprised, considering how irresistible I am. (winks at Kira)

(Kira rolls her eyes)

Kira: Oh please, It's been ages since we broke up.

Lulita: Enough! We must think of another way. 

Soru: Count Freakula has no tales of another way.

Lulita: Wait, the book!

Soru: Oh yes! I almost forgot! I took it from Count freakula's shelf! Yes I did! (pulls the book out of his pocket and puts it in the mechanical hand on Lulita's chair.)

Cedric: (sarcastically) Oh yes… how marvelous! A book! Why don't we jump for joy! (Cedric begins to jump up and down and Kira joins in.)

(Soru lets out a high pitched growl and pounces on Cedric)

Soru: NO MORE TEASINGS!

Lulita: Soru!

(Soru gets up)

Soru: Master, I'm sorry.

(Soru walks back over to his place next to Lulita's chair)

(Cedric gets up and brushes himself off. His clothes are stained with ink.)

Kira: Oh yeah… you're real irresistible now. Nothing beats the new ink look.

Cedric: Do you realize how corny you are? You're not even funny! I paid a fortune for these!

Kira: Oh come on, it couldn't have cost that much!

Lulita: For the last time, shut up! Can't you two just stop fighting for once?

Cedric: She started it…

Kira: No, you started it!

Soru: SHUT UP! NO MORE SCREAMINGS!

(silence for a few seconds, then a cricket begins to chirp)

Soru: Let master speak!

Lulita: Thank you Soru… This book may tell us how we can get around the antibodies.

__

Setting: The hallway with the cells. Tommy and Lori are in the same cell. Tommy is lying down unconscious.

(Tommy wakes up)

Tommy: What the… where am I?

Lori: Tommy, you're awake?

Tommy: Lori! How'd you escape?

Lori: Escape? Tommy I didn't escape, they must've gotten you too.

Tommy: Oh… right. So, how do we get out?

Lori: I don't know. There's got to be something. 

Tommy: How long have you been down here?

Lori: A few hours, it was pretty boring. Especially when some guy who looked like Merton started telling stupid stories.

Tommy: What? You saw him too?

Lori: You saw him?

Tommy: Yeah! I saw him a while before I got knocked out. He thinks I betrayed (using air quotes) "his master"

Lori: He told me a story about his master!

Tommy: Really?

Lori: Yeah, but I only heard the beginning. He ran off when those werewolves came.

Tommy: It's kind of funny… a bunch of werewolves following orders from a cat…

Lori: What? I thought his master was a werewolf.

Tommy: Well yeah, but he thinks I turned her into a cat… Oh and Erin's cat showed up.

Lori: Do you know what this means?

Tommy: That Erin's back from Ireland?

Lori: No! It means that Erin's cat is his master!

Tommy: Ooooooh!

Lori: But that still doesn't explain why they kidnapped us. We have to get out of here!

__

Setting: The room with Lulita, Cedric, Kira, and Soru.

Soru: Let me read next part!

Cedric: (to Kira) I doubt he can read.

(Kira laughs)

Soru: Grr…. I can read! I know whole tale too! I write this book!

Kira: You wrote the book? Well, I guess it wouldn't be too hard, after all, you are made of ink.

Cedric: Kira I already told you, your insults aren't funny!

Kira: Well neither are any of yours!

Soru: Please! No more screamings…

Lulita: Soru you may read the rest.

(Lulita presses a button on the control panel with her paw and the mechanical arm hands the book to Soru.)

Lulita: We left off at the bottom of that page right there.(The mechanical hand points to a page) The part where we arrived at the small cabin.

Soru: Oh, yes… I see. 

__

Setting: Flashback. The small cabin. The five werewolves are packing their things into bags.

(Narrating) Soru: The five friends joined master and I. We were on our way to Zadan. 

__

Setting: flashback, a forest trail, night. Lulita (in werewolf form), Soru, and the five werewolves walk along it.

(Narrating) Soru: Master led us through portal… Took us to a forest. 

Lulita: This forest is part of Zadan. We shall build our castle here, but first, we shall set up camp.

(The werewolves begin unpacking their things.)

Soru: Does master wish to share tales?

Lulita: Yes. I want you all to know who you really are.

(Narrating) Soru: Master shared strange tales. 

Lulita: Surely you know that werewolves are divided into two types, Alphas and Betas.

(The others nod their head.)

Lulita: But there are others. There are Deltas, Gammas, and Omegas. But, they are rare because almost all of them were killed in the war long ago, between Lycanthea and Zadan.

Soru: There was war?

(Narrating) Soru: Master then shared tales of war. Tales of Lycanthea's winnings over Zadan!

Lulita: There is now only one Delta, one Gamma, and one Omega left. I have researched your family trees. Timothy, stand!

(Werewolf#1 stands up.)

Lulita: You are an Alpha. Your ancestors were Alphas, and so are you. Tyria, stand!

(Werewolf#2 stands up) 

Lulita: Tyria, You are a simple Beta… but you will be powerful indeed. Dorain, stand!

(Werewolf#3 stands up) 

Lulita: It took much research, but I have discovered that your ancestors were Deltas. You are one as well. Dirk, stand!

(Werewolf#4 stands up.)

Lulita: You are the Gamma. You are very powerful, if you use your powers correctly. I can teach you how. And lastly, Tabatha, stand.

(Werewolf#5 stands)

Lulita: Tabatha, you are the Omega. The most powerful type of all.

Soru: And what am I?

Lulita: Soru, you will sit at my right hand as we rule Zadan together.

Soru: Oh, I don't know how to thank master! So wonderful you are…

(Narrating) Soru: Over many many days and many many nights, Zadan grew! Time was almost enough for fightings with Lycanthea! But Lycanthea surprise attacked… Almost all lost, but master fought well! So much power she had! Winnings came to Zadan's side! Until… the traitor.

__

End of flashback

Kira: Is this story even true? I mean, the guy's clearly nuts… he can't even speak properly.

Soru: No more teasings! Story is true! Master remembers!

Lulita: Yes, I remember very well.

__

Setting: The cells. Lori is pacing back and fourth biting her nails, while Tommy sits down and pokes at a puddle of water

Lori: (stops pacing) If only Merton were here… He'd think of something…

Tommy: Come on, I can get us out too. Watch!

(Tommy cracks his knuckles and stretches his arms. Then he puts them on the bars and starts to pull, then he jumps back and yells out in pain.)

Lori: Tommy!

(Lori runs to his side)

Tommy: It's silver…

Lori: There's got to be another way out of here…

(footsteps are heard off screen. A werewolf arrives and looks into their cell.)

Werewolf: We've found them!

(Vlud steps in front of the cell and looks inside.)

Vlud: There you are!

Tommy: Vlud? Oh no, don't tell me they got you…

Vlud: No of course not. I'm here to get you out!

Lori: But, how did you know we were here?

Vlud: We've got a lot of connections back in Lycanthea. King Augustus sent me. I've got to get you two out of here before midnight. (Looks at Lori) Especially you. 

Lori: What about Merton?

Vlud: Oh him… well like I said before, I'm just not attracted to him… 

Lori: No, not that. Merton got possessed by some kind of ink thing!

Vlud: …Soru.

Tommy: Who?

Vlud: It's a long story. As soon as we get out of here I can explain.

(Another werewolf comes running down the hall)

Werewolf: It wasn't easy, but I got the keys.

Vlud: Good. (Vlud opens the cage and Tommy and Lori step out.) Now follow me, I know my way through this place. It's huge and if you get separated you could get lost.

__

Setting: The room with Lulita, Kira, Cedric, and Soru.
    
    (A werewolf enters)

Werewolf: My lady, the prisoners are escaping!

Lulita: What!? Alert everyone! We mustn't let them escape!

Soru: Escape be bad… yes…

Kira: Come on Cedric, lets stop them.

(Kira and Cedric leave) 

Soru: But I not done sharing tales!

Lulita: Relax Soru, they will return.

Soru: Me hopes they will… So many tales to share!

Lulita: Yes…

Soru: What if prisoners are too strong for Cedric and Kira?

Lulita: Don't worry. Cedric can handle it. After all, he's a Delta.

TBC

A/N: Please review… that's really all there is to say.

__ __ __ __

.


	14. A Tale Of Two Hamlets Part Four

Episode 14: A Tale of Two Hamlets Part Four.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. Please review.

__

Setting: A labyrinth hallway. Cedric and Kira run on screen.

Cedric: Where are they!?

Kira: How should I know?

Cedric: Well maybe you should have kept an eye on them!

Kira: The boss called us up! What was I supposed to do?

Cedric: I don't know! You could have told some guards to watch them!

Kira: Well why didn't you?

Cedric: I- uh… well… You can't expect me to do everything! Maybe you should do your share!

(Kira and Cedric continue to argue when Vlud, Tommy, Lori, and two other werewolves run across the hall behind them.)

Tommy: Which way?

Vlud: Right over here!

(The group turns a corner.)

Kira: Yeah well what about all those Teddy bears you sleep with!?

Cedric: I thought we went over this already! They're not Teddy Bears! They're decorative… stuffed… uh… well they're not teddy bears!

(Kira spots Tommy, Vlud, Lori, and the two werewolves)

Kira: (pointing) There they are!

(Kira runs after them)

Cedric: Kira, you must be hallucinating. Why would my ted—uh, stuffed decorations be lying around in an underground maze?!

(Cedric realizes that Kira is gone. He looks around and then heads down a different hallway.)

__

Setting: Lulita's throne. Soru is standing next to her.

Soru: Master, please share tales with me. Me wants to know what happened after master was trapped.

Lulita: It's a bit of a long story.

Soru: Me likes big tales. Please share tales master.

Lulita: Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Sit.

(Soru sits cross-legged on the floor.)

__

Flashback: Lulita (in cat form) is standing in the middle of a street in the rain.

(narrating) Lulita: Many years after I was imprisoned in this body, I discovered that I had lost all of my powers. I knew that I had to get them back in order to return to my former self.

(Erin turns a corner and sees Lulita. She bends down and pets her gently.)

Erin: Hey, what are you doing out here in the rain?

(She picks up Lulita.)

(narrating) Lulita: I was taken in by a young girl. I must admit, she took pretty good care of me. But she was a fool, the very fool I'd been hoping for.

__

Flashback: Erin is sitting on her bed reading a book. Lulita is laying down next to her.

(narrating) Lulita: She was interested in magic. She had many books, all of which filled with spells that would probably never work. But her interest would make her all the more willing to become my puppet.

__

Flashback: A large case of books. Lulita is standing on one of the shelves. She knocks a book to the floor.

(narrating) Lulita: I found the old library of Zadan. Inside was the book that would get me most of my powers back. All I needed was someone to recite the incantation. And I had the perfect person in mind.

__

Flashback: Erin is standing in the center of a large circle drawn on the floor with chalk as wind whips through the room.

(narrating) Lulita: I brought the book to her and made sure that she found the spell. Most of my powers were returned to me, but not enough to get out of this body. I decided I would return to the castle of Zadan. I used my powers to transform the girl, and control her.

__

Flashback: The park, night. Erin is transforming into the cat-beast.

(narrating) Lulita: Whenever she transformed, I had complete control over her. When I discovered the Alpha's identity, I planned my attack.

__

Flashback: The scene from Cheshire Brat when Erin is greeting Tommy, Merton, and Lori in the alley.

(narrating) Lulita: Unfortunately, the girl didn't have the same idea. I used my powers to make the alpha attack me. That way, the girl would resent him, and make it easier for me to capture him.

__

Flashback: The hearse is driving away, with Lulita's flattened body lying on the ground.

(narrating) Lulita: My unexpected encounter with the car only gave me a larger advantage. My powers prevented me from being killed in the accident, and now the girl hated the alpha and his friends even more. But as I was leaving the forest, I rediscovered the castle of Zadan. 

Scene goes back to the present. Lulita is sitting in her chair with Soru cross-legged on the floor.

Soru: Then what happened to master?

Lulita: After rediscovering the castle, I had no need for the girl. I disposed of her. Now everyone thinks she went to Ireland.

Soru: So clever master is! Me wishes to be clever like master.

Lulita: Soru, I have something to give to you. You'll need it come the blue moon.

__

Setting: The Labyrinth. Vlud, Tommy, Lori, and the two other werewolves stop running to catch their breath.

Tommy: (panting) What's going on?

Lori: (panting) Yeah, we want to know!

Vlud: (panting) I'm sorry, I'm under orders to bring you both to Lycanthea. I'll leave the explaining up to king Augustus. 

Lori: And what about Merton?

Tommy: Yeah! He was acting really weird…

Vlud: Oh (scoffs) him…

Lori: Well even if that thing possessed him, we can't just leave him here!  


Vlud: Wait, possessed? 

Tommy: Yeah, he's all inky, and he talks funny.

Vlud: Ink? Oh, this is just perfect…

Lori: We can go back for him right?

Vlud: I don't know… to tell you the truth, he creeps me out.

Tommy: Awe come on, it's just a bit of ink. I've handled stuff way worse than that before.

Vlud: I was actually talking about Merton.

Lori: Well we can't just leave him there!

Vlud: Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm under strict orders to rescue you and Tommy, and that's what I'm going to do. Once we get to Lycanthea, then we'll figure out how to rescue Merton. Now follow me, the exit is this way.

Voice: Not so fast!

(The group turns around to see Kira (wolfed out) standing before them.)

Kira: You're not going anywhere!

Tommy: Not you again…

Kira: The boss gets angry when her prisoners escape, and when the boss gets angry, I get angry!

Vlud: This way!

(The group begins to run, following Vlud. They run a few feet before Kira appears in front of them)

Kira: You know, I'm sick and tired of chasing down you pests. I'm going to put you all where you belong! 

(The two werewolves both lunge at Kira at the same time. She disappears, and they smash into each other and fall to the ground unconscious.)

Lori: Is she gone?

Tommy: I wouldn't count on it…

(Kira drops down from the ceiling towards Lori. Lori jumps out of the way and tries to kick Kira. Kira grabs her leg and throws her to the ground.)

Tommy: Lori! 

(Tommy kicks Kira and she is sent into a wall)

(Kira gets up and looks at her paw.)

Kira: You made me break a nail you jerk!

(Kira somersaults into the air, and extends her legs, kicking Tommy in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.)

Lori: Hey! Over here!

(Kira turns around and Lori kicks her, sending her into a wall.)

Kira: I am so going to need a bath after this!

(Kira growls and aims a punch at Lori. Lori blocks it and tries to kick Kira. Kira dodges the kick and trips Lori with a low-kick.)

Tommy: (getting up off the floor) Hey, back off!

Kira: Hmm… Too bad you're such a cutie. It'll be sad getting rid of you so soon.

(Kira lunges at Tommy, who jumps out of the way causing Kira to land on the floor.)

Kira: (getting up.) You haven't seen the last of me!

(Kira blurs for a second before disappearing.)

Vlud: Come on, we better hurry.

__

Setting: Lulita's Throne room..

Soru: Master says she has my body?

Lulita: Yes Soru. (The mechanical arm pushes a button and a bookcase rotates 180 degrees to reveal a coffin.

Soru: May me?

(Lulita nods. Soru slowly approaches the coffin and opens it. His were-wolf body is inside.)

Soru: How did master?

Lulita: Magic is a powerful tool. Now take it.

( Ink emerges from Soru's mouth and enters his own body. The ink disappears from Merton's skin and he falls to the floor unconscious. )

( Kira (wolfed out) instantly appears in the center of the room.)

Lulita: What do you think you're doing!? Aren't you supposed to be-

Kira: Master I apologize. They were too powerful.

Lulita: Sorry isn't good enough! You are far stronger than they are! Why did you hold back?

Soru: Maybe Kira is weak and doesn't hold back?

Kira: I, well.. I underestimated them my lady.

Lulita: You are excused then, for now. But don't you EVER, underestimate anyone, ever again! Do I make myself clear?

Kira: Yes my lady.

Soru(now in his real body, but still coated in ink.): Master, what does we do with Count-Freakula?

(Lulita points to an open window.)

Setting: The labyrinth. Tommy(wolfed out.), Lori and Vlud are exiting through a large wooden door, into the night.

Lori: We made it!

Tommy: Yeah, but I have a funny feeling we're forgetting something…

Lori: Yeah… I know what you mean.

Vlud: It's probably nothing of value.

(Merton's unconscious body falls into a bush behind them.) 

Tommy: (not noticing Merton.) Yeah, you're probably right.

Vlud: Follow me, Augustus' carriage is nearby.

(The group starts to walk when suddenly a hand grabs Lori by the arm. The camera pans to reveal Cedric(wolfed out). He pulls Lori away from the group.)

Cedric: Now what are you going to do?

Lori: (struggling.) Let go of me you creep!

Cedric: Rather tasty looking, I must say. (He licks his lips as he holds his claws to her throat.)

Tommy: Let go of her!

Cedric: Aww, look at that. Acting all tough for your little girlfriend are you?

Tommy: I said let her go!

Cedric: And what if I didn't? What if I just killed her right now? (slides his claws gently across Lori's throat without harming her.)

Tommy: Don't you dare! 

(Tommy begins to advance forward.)

Cedric: Ah, ah, ah, (Tommy stops.) One more step is all it takes.

Vlud: He's bluffing.

Tommy: Stuffing? Where? (sniffs the air.)

Vlud: Bluffing! Not Stuffing. He's faking it. He wouldn't kill her.

Lori: Let go of me!

(Cedric laughs.)

Vlud: You won't kill her Cedric! 

Cedric: And why not?

Vlud: Because then the demonic circle would never be united and you know it!

(Cedric extends his hand and a large barrier forms around Vlud and Tommy.)

Cedric: Ok, So I'll just take her to the boss instead.

(Cedric swings a struggling Lori over his shoulder and is about to take off.)

Tommy: Take me!

(Cedric stops and turns around.)

Cedric: What?

Tommy: I said take me instead.

Vlud: Tommy don't! You're a strong asset to the circle as well! Lycanthea will be doomed without you!

Cedric: Tempting… The boss has been searching for you for quite some time now.

Lori: Don't do it Tommy!

Tommy: Look, I don't know what this whole democratic circle is about. I have no idea why you want me, or why you want Lori. All I know, is that I'll do whatever it takes to crave Lori!

(silence as everyone stares at Tommy.)

Vlud: You meant to say save… right?

Tommy: What? I said save!

Cedric: Enough! I accept your offer. (Drops Lori on the ground.)

(Lori gets up and aims a kick at Cedric but he raises his hand and a barrier forms around Lori.)

Lori: Hey! 

(Cedric removes the barrier from Tommy and Vlud. Cedric walks towards Tommy, but Vlud extends her hand, and telekinetically lifts Cedric into the air.)

Vlud: Not so fast!

Cedric: What the!?

(The barrier around Lori disappears.)

Vlud: Run!

(Lori and Tommy run away, and Vlud soon runs after them, causing Cedric to fall to the ground. Cedric is about to chase them, when Kira's laughing is heard off screen.)

Cedric: Find something funny?

Kira: You're pathetic.

Cedric: You're the one who couldn't fight them in the maze!

Kira: Yeah, but you should have been able to pull it off with those barriers.

Cedric: No need to be jealous Kira, I'm far more skilled than you and there's nothing more to say.

Kira: You are such a jerk!

Cedric: Yeah well you're such a little skank!

Kira: Yeah, well you're- you're-

(Cedric pulls Kira into a kiss. After a few seconds, Kira pulls away.)

Kira: I, um… have to go.

Cedric: Yeah, uh… me too.

( Embarrassed, they both walk away in separate directions.)

(The camera pans over to the bush where Merton fell. He begins to awaken.)

Merton: (yawning). Funny, I don't remember my lair looking so much like a… Bush?

TBC

A/N: Reviews please!


	15. A Tale Of Two Hamlets Part Five

Episode 15: A Tale of Two Hamlets Part Five.

__

Setting: Lulita's throne room. Cedric and Kira are standing with their heads hung low in front of Lulita and Soru.

Lulita: What is wrong with you two!? Is it that hard to follow a simple order? Why must you be such fools?

Soru: Yes, yes. Very foolish they are.

Kira: (ignoring Soru) But my lady-

Lulita: There's no excuse! Those two haven't even discovered half of their powers yet, and the entire time Vlud was here she hasn't used a single spell! They posed no threat! How did you fail?

Cedric: Well it's all her fault!

Kira: You're the one who let them go! You can't even use a barrier properly!

Cedric: Well shouldn't you have been able to catch them with all that teleporting? Or do you just save that for getting on my nerves?

Kira: Oh yeah? Well all you care about is that blonde! You're too hypnotized by her looks that you can't do your job right!

Cedric: Well what about you? I've seen the way you've been looking at Tommy!

Lulita: Enough! Why do I even bother sending you ignoramuses to do the dirty work?

Soru: Yes, yes. Dirty ignoramuses they are.

Cedric: My lady, I give you my most sincere apologies. From now on, Kira will try to do her job better and stop being such a bitch.

(Kira growls.)

Kira: And I apologize for Cedric's rude behavior and flirtatiousness with the prisoners. 

Cedric: What's your problem huh?

Kira: You! That's my problem!

Cedric: What, jealous of my boyish good looks?

(Kira scoffs and crosses her arms, turning the other way. Cedric does the same.)

Lulita: If you two are going to capture them, you'll need to stop arguing all the time and focus on the task at hand!

Soru: Yes, yes. Focusing on a hand they are.

Cedric: For once would you just shut up?

Soru: You makes me so angry!

(Soru starts growling in a high-pitched tone.)

Lulita: Calm down Soru.

(Soru stops growling.)

Lulita: You two are going to stay here this time. Soru will get the job done.

Soru: What must me do for master?

Kira: You can't send him! He can barely speak!

Soru: Me speaks good!

(Kira and Cedric start laughing.)

Lulita: Silence! Soru, you will find Dawkins and Baxter, and bring them to me.

__

Setting: The forest, night. The full moon is out. Tommy(wolfed out) and Lori are standing near a horse-drawn carriage with the Lycanthean crest on the side. Vlud is in the front, holding the reins, and king Augustus is sitting in the back.

Tommy: So… I guess we should hurry up and follow Vlud.

Lori: Tommy, um… thanks.

Tommy: Um… for what?

Lori: Back there, with Cedric, if it hadn't been for Vlud… I mean, would you… Were you really planning to exchange yourself for me?

Tommy: Well yeah. I mean-

(Tommy is cut off as Lori pulls him into a kiss. They kiss for a moment, and then slowly pull away.)

(V.O.) Tommy: Wow! I didn't know something like that would be such a big deal… I should save her life more often.

Tommy: So, does this mean we're back together?

(Lori lets out an angry sigh and walks towards the carriage.) 

(V.O.) Tommy: I just had to screw it up…

Tommy: What? What did I do?

(Lori turns around, to face Tommy.)

Lori: Tommy, get it through your head. It won't work!

Tommy: Then what was the kiss for? Just so you'd have a chance to yell at me?

Lori: What you did back there was really noble ok! But that doesn't mean I want to go out with you again.

(V.O.) Tommy: Man, why did women have to be so confusing?

Tommy: But Lori… I mean, it can work if we just-

Lori: No it won't! We can't go out and fight evil at the same time. It just doesn't work.

Tommy: Well, we could stop fighting evil together.

Lori: You just don't get it do you?

(Lori gets into the carriage and Tommy follows, sitting next to her. He opens his mouth to speak.)

Lori: I don't want to hear it.

(V.O.) Sheesh! Why did she have to get so angry about these things?

Vlud: You guys ready?

(Tommy and Lori both let out an affirmative grunt, and The carriage moves forward.)

__

Setting: By the castle wall. Merton is pacing back and forth near the bush he landed in.

Merton: So… let's see here. Last thing I remember, I was working on a science project. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a bush under some giant castle in the middle of Zeus-knows-where. (sighs) It happens.

(Faint voices are heard talking in the background.)

Merton: Perhaps a clue to my whereabouts lies within a conversation not too far from here. Now to invoke upon them my cat-like eavesdropping skills.

(Merton ducks quietly around the bush and to the corner of the wall and listens carefully.)

(The camera pans around the corner to show Cedric and Kira both wolfed out.)

Cedric: Damnit, I can't believe it!

Kira: How could she send that little runt to do our job?

Cedric: You mean my job.

Kira: What?

Cedric: It was my job in the first place until she sent you along!

Kira: Yeah, well it's the boss's orders so that makes it _our _job!

Cedric: Well if the boss's orders are so important then now it's ink-boy's job!

Kira: Well, we could always just do it anyway.

Cedric: Yeah, that loser could never keep up with us.

Kira: And then the boss will see that we've got way more skill than him.

Cedric: You mean _I've _got way more skill than him.

Kira: What's that supposed to mean?

Cedric: Come on, we both know that the only reason the boss sent you along in the first place was so that you could pick up a thing or two from me.

Kira: You know what? I've had enough of you! I'll catch the prisoners on my own.

Cedric: Not if I catch them first.

Kira: You'll be too busy sucking face with some Pleasantville cheerleader!

Cedric: Listen, if this is about Mary Ellen-

Kira: It has nothing to do with her!

Cedric: Then why are you such a bitch?

Kira: Why are you such an arrogant jerk?

Cedric: Yeah, well… Why are you- you- Why do you look like a toad?

Kira: Take that back!

Cedric: Make me!

(Kira slaps Cedric across the face.)

Cedric: Oh so that's how you want to play huh?

(Cedric swings his foot into the air, but Kira vanishes when it is just inches from her face. She appears behind Cedric.)

Kira: Ready to go down?

Cedric: Not until I've successfully dealt with you!

(Merton hears the commotion and slowly creeps backwards, tripping over a branch as he does so. Kira and Cedric both look in his direction.)

Merton: So, you're a couple of werewolves whom I've never seen in my life. What's that like?

Kira: It's that guy who Soru possessed!

Cedric: What was his name again? Count Freakula or something?

Merton: Apparently you've met my sister… Mind telling me where I am?

(Cedric and Kira exchange confused glances.)

Kira: I say we eat him.

Cedric: Or, we could use him to settle our little score. You grab one leg and I'll grab the other. We both pull, and whoever winds up with the bigger half gets to hunt down the prisoners.

(Kira furrows her brows.)

Cedric: Or we could just eat him…

(Kira and Cedric look at Merton and smile, licking their lips.)

__

Setting: The carriage. 

Tommy: So what exactly is going on?

Augustus: I suppose it's time I told you the entire story. Especially considering you live in the heart of Zadan.

Lori: What?

Augustus: Long, long ago, the two towns that you call Pleasantville and Mhulenburg were once a vast kingdom of werewolves, known as Zadan. Zadan was filled with Delta and Gamma wolves, while Alphas and Betas inhabited Lycanthea.

Tommy: But I thought there were only Alphas and Betas.

Augustus: You thought wrong Tommy. You see Deltas and Gammas are very rare now, for Lycanthea obliterated Zadan and nearly all who resided there.

Tommy: Why? I mean, you guys are good right?

Augustus: Tommy, it was not a matter of good an evil, but simply a war like many others, driven by hate between the different breeds.

Tommy: So, then what happened?

Augustus: A werewolf of Lycanthea named Lulita, who's blood was composed of equal portions of the five different werewolf types-

Lori: But you just said there were four; Alphas, Betas, Deltas, and Gammas.

Augustus: Ah, I forgot to mention the fifth. It must have slipped my mind, for even back in the time of the war, this particular breed was quite rare.

Tommy: So what is it?

Augustus: The Omega, the most powerful of all.

Tommy: What makes them so special?

Augustus: Perhaps I should explain the five types of werewolf. The alpha, that's you Tommy, has the most control over the evil instinct of the werewolf. They are also able to bite humans, and create more werewolves.

Tommy: And what about the Beta?

Augustus: Ah, perhaps the most underestimated of all. Betas have great control over their actions, much like the Alpha, but lack the ability to create more werewolves simply by biting them. Also, they are evil by nature, and although they have full control over their actions, they cannot always stop themselves from thinking evil thoughts.

Lori: But what about you? You're not evil.

Augustus: That is because I am an Alpha. But the reason that Lycanthean werewolves aren't evil is still unknown. Perhaps it is because we do not live amongst humans. But enough about that. It's time to move on, to the Delta.

Tommy: And what can they do?

Augustus: Deltas have the same ability as the Alphas, which is to be able to inflict the werewolf disease among humans with a single bite. Although, they have slightly less control than the Alpha, and are a bit more evil than the Beta. They will resort to much more gruesome techniques when attacking their foes.

Lori: And Gammas?

Augustus: Gammas lack any sense of control whatsoever when they are transformed. They have only one thing on their mind, and that is to kill. However, this monstrous peak is only reached at a full moon. Any other time they transform, they could easily be mistaken for a Beta.

Tommy: So again, what makes the Omega so special?

Augustus: The Omega is the most fearsome werewolf of all. They are as uncontrollable as a Gamma, and have powers beyond anyone's wildest imagination. However, the power that lies inside of them can only be awakened by an ancient Lycanthean song, which has been banned long ago, for it is fatal to any human being who hears it.

Lori: Wow. So what does this have to do with this whole kidnapping thing?

Augustus: As I said before, there was once a werewolf living in Lycanthea named Lulita, who's blood measured equal portions of the five breeds. Because of this, she was an outcast. For back then, Werewolves were very picky about their blood, and mixed breeds were often shunned. Lulita had only one friend. His name was Soru. Nobody ever knew what Soru was, for his blood did not match any of the five listed breeds.

Tommy: So what did they do?

Augustus: Lulita had some crazy idea. Her true intentions are still unknown to this day. She gathered one werewolf of each blood type, and with Soru by her side, set off to lead them to Zadan.

Lori: But I thought you said that the werewolves with pure blood hated her?

Augustus: They did! Nobody knows why they followed her. Some say that it was hypnotism. Others say that she had tortured them into coming. Nobody knows for certain. But together, they all found the castle of Zadan.

Tommy: So after she found the castle, what did Lycanthea do?

Augustus: They started another war. Only this time, winning was much more difficult. Lulita had gained great powers somehow, and she and her followers took care of the Lycanthean soldiers with great ease. So Lycanthea brought out their own secret weapon.

Tommy: What was that?

Augustus: Vlud. She possessed powerful magic, and found a way to be-rid the Earth of Lulita. Lulita went into hiding, and we thought we'd never find her. But then there was hope. The Alpha who had followed Lulita out of Lycanthea betrayed her, and told us of her whereabouts. Vlud was finally able to perform the spell.

Lori: What type of spell did she use?

Vlud: I don't mean to brag… but it was a rather clever one. I found the altar she'd used to gain her power in the first place. I turned her five followers, and sadly, even the Alpha who had helped us, into small Orbs. Somehow, Lulita had been using them as an aid to her might, but now that hey were orbs, I was free to do away with Lulita as I pleased. So I turned her into a cat. Her poor friend Soru was so shocked at the sight that he instantly melted into a puddle of ink.

Augustus: However now Lulita plans to regain her powers, and recover her old body. She'll attempt this come the next Blue moon.

Tommy: Cool, I didn't know the moon could turn blue.

Augustus: No Tommy, the moon doesn't actually _turn _blue. It's just a phrase used to describe the second full moon in a single month.

Lori: So how is she going to free herself?

Augustus: That's where you two come into play. She plans to get one of each-

(The horses start to buck and the carriage falls on it's side. As Tommy scrambles to get up, an blob of ink slithers towards him and grows and reshapes itself into Soru.)

__

Setting: Outside the castle wall. Merton is cowering before Cedric and Kira.

Merton: I'm warning you! You don't want to eat me! See how thin I am? I'm hardly even worth a light snack! And besides… I have very powerful friends!

Kira: Oh well. We'll just eat them too.

Merton: Surely you've heard of Tom-D'I mean the Pleasantville werewolf? 

Cedric: Are you telling me that you know him?

Merton: Yes! And he'll come looking for me!

(Cedric pulls Kira away from Merton and into a huddle.)

Cedric: If what he says is true, then we've got bait for Tommy.

Kira: And Baxter will undoubtedly follow him too.

Cedric: But Tommy and Lori have just escaped. They can't be too far. We could sniff them out, send Count Freakula over to them, and get him to bring them to us.

Kira: Brilliant.

(They break away from their huddle.)

Cedric: You're coming with me.

Kira: _Us._

Cedric: Whatever, just get over here before I change my mind and eat you.

Merton: You have my most sincere gratitude.

(Cedric and Kira begin sniffing the air.)

Kira: They're that way. (points to a long dirt path.)

(Cedric sniffs the air again.)

Cedric: Soru's already there.

Kira: Damn. Are we too late?

Cedric: Not if I can help it. Come on!

(Cedric starts to run down the path with Merton close behind.)

Kira: (laughing) See you there! (Kira disappears.)

Cedric: Damn her!

Merton: So what exactly are we looking for?

Cedric: Dawkins.

Merton: So I take it this isn't your average scavenger hunt then?

Cedric: Come on.

(Cedric grabs Merton and pulls him along the path.)

Merton: Watch the shirt! It's silk you know!

(Cedric stops and turns around to face Merton.)

Cedric: (growling) Don't you ever shut up?

Merton: If those fangs are sharp, then yes. I can shut up.

__

Setting: The broken carriage. Soru is standing in front of Tommy, Lori, Vlud, and Augustus.

(Kira Suddenly appears behind Soru. She grabs him by the back of the neck and throws him to the ground.)

Soru: Ouch! What is mean lady doings here?

Kira: I'm here to stop you from taking all the credit! 

(Soru growls in his high-pitched growl and the ink around his hands stretches into vine-like ropes. They stretch out to Kira and wrap around her neck.)

Kira: Soru what are you trying to do? Soru, they're getting tighter, stop it! I can't breathe!

(Kira starts choking.)

(Tommy begins to rush forward to save her.)

Lori: Tommy! What are you doing? She's the bad guy!

Tommy: Well, yeah but… I mean, we can't just leave her there.

Augustus: Tommy, now's our chance to get away, hurry!

Tommy: No way, I'm going to save her.

Lori: Stop being such a hero!

Vlud: You're insane Tommy! Let's get going!

Tommy: (ignoring Vlud and Lori) Hey ink-face!

(Soru turns around and the ink releases Kira and slithers back to Soru's hands.)

Soru: You calls names! You means too!

(Soru lunges at Tommy, while he is in the air, his hands form into black blades. Tommy jumps out of the way as Soru hits the ground.)

Vlud: You should have just left him! I can't help you with this one. My powers don't seem to work on him.

(Tommy aims a kick at Soru's head. Soru ducks and slashes Tommy's other leg with his bladed hand. Tommy yells out in pain and clutches his leg.)

Lori: Tommy!

(Lori starts to head towards the fight but Augustus holds her back.)

Lori: Let me go old man!

Augustus: Calm down Lori.

Lori: He needs my help!

Augustus: You stand even less of a chance than Tommy!

(Lori shakes Augustus off and runs towards the fight.)

Lori: Tommy, you ok?

Tommy: Yeah, I think so.

(Tommy stands up.)

Soru: So you needs your girlfriend to fight for you, yes?

(Tommy growls.)

Lori: I'm not his girlfriend!

Tommy: Do we really need to go through this right now?

Soru: No more yellings!

(Soru's blades form into the vine-like ropes again. One extends towards Tommy, and the other towards Lori. They grasp them each tightly by the neck and lift them into the air.)

Lori: Tommy, I can't breathe! Do something!

Tommy: I can't either!

(Suddenly the ink-rope around Tommy falls limply to the ground, and Tommy falls after it. The camera pans over to show Kira standing by him.)

Kira: Looked like you could use my help.

(Tommy jumps up and slashes the other rope in half, and Lori falls to the ground.)

Lori: Thanks. Now what do we do about him?

(Soru melts into a blob of ink and slithers over to Kira, then reforms into Soru.)

Soru: Traitor! You betray master! You will die!

(Soru tries to punch her but she teleports behind him and jabs her claws into his back.)

Kira: I suppose maybe that I do have a tendency to stab people in the back.

Soru: Master will be hearings about you!

(Soru turns into a blob of ink and slithers away.)

Kira: Hey Tommy, thanks for saving me.

Tommy: Hey, no problem… So does this mean you're on our side now?

Kira: I guess. I sure can't go back to my lady.

Lori: I don't know Tommy, I don't trust her.

Kira: Who said it was up to you, Blondie?

Lori: I never said-

Tommy: Well, she did save me… so-

Lori: Tommy! How do we know we can trust her! This could all be a plan so she get inside information to her boss!

Augustus: I must say, I do agree with Lori.

Tommy: Yeah, but look.

(Kira pouts.)

(Lori scoffs and turns towards the broken carriage.)

Lori: Whatever.

Tommy: So how do we get back home?

Vlud: We're not too far.

(Panting is heard in the distance and Cedric arrives followed by Merton.)

Cedric: (exhausted) Stop *pant pant* right *pant pant* there.

(Kira starts to laugh.)

Tommy: Hey buddy!

Merton: Tommy! Guess what? This werewolf kindly agreed to escort me to you guys!

Cedric: What are you doing? Why aren't you bringing them to the boss?

Kira: I've had just a slight change of heart.

Cedric: What? You traitor!

Kira: Cedric, I'm done dealing with you. Now I'm with Tommy.

(Kira puts her arm around Tommy.)

Tommy: (pulling away.) Well, actually you're not really _with _me.

Kira: Oh whatever. Either way, I'm done with listening to the boss bark orders at us!

(Kira and Cedric start growling at each other.)

Merton: I'm just going to, heh heh… scoot over here. (Merton starts to walk slowly but then runs quickly and hides behind Tommy.)

Cedric: So you think you can get away with this huh?

Kira: You can't fight me, you're still exhausted from running!

Cedric: I don't care. I'm going to finish you for good. Nobody betrays the boss!

(Kira slowly backs up.)

Kira: You know what? I'm not in the mood. I've broken four nails today and frankly, I could be using this time to get a manicure!

(Kira backs up to Tommy and grabs his hand.)

Kira: (whispering in Tommy's ear.) Make sure everyone's touching.

Cedric: I think it's about time we finish this! (cracks his knuckles.) 

Kira: See you later!

(Kira, Lori, Tommy, and Merton vanish. Vlud and Augustus are left behind.)

Cedric: Damnit! Oh well, at least there's you!

Vlud: I don't think so. (Vlud grabs Augustus and they both Vanish.)

Cedric: Damnit! I have got to learn how to teleport!

__

Setting: Pleasantville high, morning.

(V.O.) Tommy: After we got back to Pleasantville, everything was pretty much back to normal.

__

Scene: Merton is freaking out at the D he got on his science project.

Merton: D?! How could I get a D?! That's it, no more getting kidnapped on school nights!

__

Scene: Kira(wolfed out.) Tommy, and Lori, all sitting in an alley.

(V.O.)Tommy: That wolf girl never told us her name, and she decided she wasn't going to join us after all.

Kira: Apparently _some _of you don't seem to trust me. I know where I'm not wanted.

(Kira vanishes.)

__

Scene: Cedric, Soru, and Lulita are sitting in the throne room.

(V.O.) And as for the bad guys, well, I was pretty sure they had a few more tricks up their sleeve. But whatever it is, I was ready for it.

__ __


	16. Plastic ain't so fantastic Part One

A/N: Super duper sorry. I haven't updated in a while. I know, I deserve 43 and a half spankings, but I'm back! That's good! Right? So R&R!  
  
Plastic ain't so fantastic Part One  
  
Scene: Lulita's throne room. Cedric stands before her and Soru is to her side.  
  
Lulita: (yelling.) What is the meaning of this!?  
  
Cedric: Master, I tried to stop her, I swear.  
  
Lulita: She was one of my most powerful followers! Not to mention, just the Beta I would need for my revival.  
  
Cedric: Well, we can find other Betas. I'm sure.  
  
Lulita: Of course we can you dim wit! But I doubt I'll find one as strong as her! The Blue moon is nearing and all I have is you! .. (gentle voice) And you Soru.  
  
Cedric: Don't worry. I'll get Dawkins, Baxter, and even Kira back.  
  
Lulita: (yelling again.) You couldn't do it last time, what makes you think you can do it now?  
  
Cedric: I'm the only one you've got unless you want to resort to sending the lesser wolves. Besides, Soru's injured.  
  
(Camera pans to Soru to show that he's bandaged where Kira stabbed him.)  
  
Lulita: Fine. Just don't mess up this time.  
  
Scene: The lair, night. Merton is sitting at his desk with a huge stack of newspapers on it. Tommy, Lori, and Merton are skimming the papers.  
  
Lori: So why exactly did you call Tommy and I over to look through newspapers?  
  
(Tommy continues to read the paper, laughing quietly as he does so.)  
  
Merton: We're looking for a part time job.  
  
Lori: Why?  
  
Merton: Do either of you recall that night at the protest? The hearse is totaled! And my parents won't give me the money so.  
  
(Lori puts the paper down.)  
  
Lori: Look for your own job. I'm not going to be late for kickboxing so that you can fix your car.)  
  
(Lori gets up and leaves.)  
  
Merton: The nerve! And to think of the many times I've driven her to her everyday here's and there's. Then again, I did make her pay for half of the gas, but you'd still think she'd be grateful. At least I've got you Tommy.  
  
(No response.)  
  
Merton: Tommy?  
  
(Merton notices Tommy's laughter and snatches the newspaper from his hands.)  
  
Merton: The peanuts? How could you Tommy. My best friend betrayed me for a comic strip character. He went by the name of Charlie Brown. When had it been that-  
  
Tommy: Alright already! I'm sorry. It's just, well, the classifieds are really boring. And besides, why do we have to look through every Pleasantville newspaper from the past two years? Half of this stuff probably doesn't exist anymore.  
  
Merton: But you never know Tommy. And besides, I want to make sure this doesn't turn out like my last part time job, which resulted in my digression to a Neanderthal.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, but you could still try looking in this week's paper.  
  
(Tommy hands Merton a newspaper from the top of the stack.)  
  
Merton: That might work. Maybe it would be hard to find something from (looks at the newspaper he was just searching through.) October, Nineteen.. Seventy Four!? Well that explains all those ads about disco dancing.  
  
Scene: A street, night. It's raining. Kira (de-wolfed) is walking down the street, looking at the numbers on the houses. She stops when she finds the one she's looking for.  
  
Kira: There it is.  
  
(Kira steps up to the door and is about to open it, but stops herself.)  
  
Kira: No. I can't.  
  
(She is about to turn away when commotion is heard from inside. She stops and opens the door.)  
  
Kira: Mom? I'm home, I heard-  
  
(Kira stops when she sees the room trashed to pieces.)  
  
Kira: Mom? Are you here? What happened?  
  
(Kira searches the house frantically, and stops when she reaches her bedroom. Where Cedric (de-wolfed.) is standing in the middle of the wreckage.)  
  
Kira: (yelling.) What did you do? Get out of my house!  
  
Cedric: Your house? If I can recall, you were kicked out.  
  
Kira: That's none of your business! What are you doing here? Where's my mom?  
  
Cedric: I don't know. When I got here the house was empty.  
  
Kira: Why did you do this?  
  
Cedric: My lady needed something of yours, and oh look. Here it is.  
  
(Cedric opens his palm to reveal a circular amulet with four purple stones imbedded in it on a silver chain. He hangs it gently from his finger.)  
  
Kira: (quietly.) Give it back Cedric.  
  
Cedric: (tossing the amulet back and fourth between his hands.) What's the magic word?  
  
(Kira wolfs out.) Damnit Cedric hand it over!  
  
Cedric: Looking for a fight?  
  
Kira: Just give me the amulet and get out of here now!  
  
Cedric: And what if I don't?  
  
(Kira teleports behind Cedric and grabs him by the neck, holding her claws to his throat.)  
  
Kira: I'll kill you.  
  
(Cedric wolfs out.)  
  
Cedric: Fine, take it. But don't think I won't be back for it!  
  
(Cedric hands Kira the amulet and she releases him. Kira turns to put the amulet around her neck when Cedric jumps on her and pins her to the ground.)  
  
Kira: Cedric, get lost!  
  
Cedric: It's too bad you had to betray our lady. Now you have no where to go. Kicked out of your house, kicked out of the castle. Now what do you plan to do? You can come back you know.  
  
Kira: I'd rather not. Now let go of me!  
  
Cedric: Awe, you want to join the goodie-goodies?  
  
Kira: (pushing Cedric off of her.) No, I just can't stand being around you all day!  
  
Cedric: You know, you could redeem yourself. Just give me the amulet.  
  
(Kira dangles the amulet from her finger for a couple seconds before it vanishes into thin air.)  
  
Kira: Oops.  
  
Cedric: Fine then, be that way.  
  
(Kira vanishes.)  
  
Scene; Pleasantville High, morning. The bell has rung and the halls are flooded with students.  
  
(V.O.) Well, it was time for another regular day. Well, at least that's what I thought. Because today, every man's dream came true.  
  
(Camera zooms to a bulletin board where Merton and Tommy are both gleaming at a poster.)  
  
Merton: They're holding a swimsuit modeling photo-shoot right here at Pleasantville High!? Wow, the folks up at mount Olympus must really love me!  
  
Tommy: What? What do models have to do with the Olympics?  
  
Merton: No Tommy, Olympus- nevermind.  
  
(Lori approaches them.)  
  
Lori: Hey guys, what are you looking at? *looks at the poster* Oh brother. A photo-shoot? Here?  
  
Merton: Yeah, they're looking for new talent, and Merton will be here to date the new talent! Oh yeah!  
  
Tommy: Hey, I got a great idea! Why don't you try out Lori?  
  
Lori: Yeah right. I don't see why anyone would want to strut around in a little swimsuit just so guys can stare at them all day.  
  
Merton: I really don't see anything wrong with it, matter of fact, I like it. Except when my sister starts doing it!!!  
  
(Camera pans to Becky picking up a tryout flyer with her friends.)  
  
Becky: Amanda, I told you. You can't be a swimsuit model. Your legs are too fat. Now come with me and help me practice my poses.  
  
Merton: Did you hear that?! Becky can't be a swimsuit model!  
  
Tommy: Dude, why not? I mean. she's got the legs.  
  
Merton: I'll pretend I didn't hear that. She's my sister guys! Lori, surely you'll help me convince her not to join the dark side?  
  
Lori: Well, I don't see why not.  
  
Merton: Great, I've got a plan I've been saving for a time like this.  
  
Tommy: Dude, you actually thought of this before now?  
  
Merton: 18 years with nobody to talk to. It gives you time to think. Anyway, here it is. We need a rope, a lighter, and a raccoon.  
  
(Lori furrows her eyebrows.)  
  
Merton: No really it'll work! Just hear me out.  
  
Lori: Well, why don't you just talk to her? It'd save a lot of trouble.  
  
Merton: Lori, in case you haven't noticed, my sister doesn't (air quotes) "talk to me." Ok, now about my plan-  
  
(Cedric arrives and leans against the bulletin board, cutting Merton off from Lori.)  
  
Cedric: Hey sweet thang. What have you been up to?  
  
Lori: Funny you should ask. I was just thinking about how I'm going to kick your-  
  
Cedric: Alright, alright. I get the picture. You're not into the whole cute nicknames thing. But maybe you are into the concert this weekend.  
  
(Cedric waves two tickets in the air.)  
  
Lori: You know, I was planning to go to that. Maybe if I'm lucky you won't be there.  
  
Cedric: Ouch. I'll just go with someone else then.  
  
(Cedric heads down the hall, and is met with two girls who cling to his arms and walk with him.)  
  
Cedric: (turning his head back to Lori.) However, if you change your mind, the offer's still open.  
  
Tommy; Well, glad he's gone. Besides. of course you wouldn't go with him.  
  
Merton: (clears throat.) Ok. now back to my plan.  
  
Lori: (ignoring Merton.) No way. I can't stand that guy. He's got a lot of nerve calling me that.  
  
Merton: Now I was thinking maybe one of you could supply the lighter-  
  
Tommy: (ignoring Merton.) Yeah, because. I mean, I would never call you that. And, yeah. you wouldn't think of going out with him.  
  
Merton: Because you know. my parents won't let me have one. At least, not since I tried to melt Becky's Barbie dolls.  
  
Lori: (ignoring Merton.) Yeah, I already said that. What's the big deal?  
  
Merton: Yeah. so I'll uh, be going now. I'll look around for the rest of the materials.  
  
(Merton leaves unnoticed.)  
  
Tommy: Well, it's just. I just want to make sure. I mean, if you were ready to start dating again-  
  
Lori: What's that supposed to mean? I've dated plenty of guys since we broke up.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, but I meant that if you were ready for a serious relationship with someone-  
  
Lori: You know what Tommy? I'm fed up with this! On second thought, maybe I will go to that concert with Cedric.  
  
(Lori leaves.)  
  
(V.O.) Tommy: Why did I always have to do that? I should really learn to watch what I say around her. Sheesh.  
  
Scene: Just outside a classroom. There's a long line of girls, and posted on the door is an advertisement for the auditions. Becky and her friend are at the top of the line.  
  
Becky: See, I told you showing up an hour early was a good idea. There's a lot of competition.  
  
(A lady steps outside the door. She has a fake looking smile on her face, which is bears a constantly happy expression.)  
  
Lady: Next Please?  
  
(Becky is about to step inside, but Merton dashes down the hall, stopping when he reaches Becky.)  
  
Merton: No! Don't do it!  
  
Becky: Get lost Freaker.  
  
Merton: As your brother, I should warn you-  
  
Becky: Yuck. You're not my brother. (turns to her friend.) He isn't.  
  
(Becky enters the room, and the Lady closes the door behind them.)  
  
Merton: Oh no! This is bad! I've still got to find a raccoon! (Merton runs down the hall and bumps into T'n'T.)  
  
Merton: Oh, heh heh. Good day fellas. Fancy meeting you here.  
  
Tim: Hey, should we twist him clockwise, or counter-clockwise before we stuff him into a locker?  
  
Merton: Oh, I see you learned something in math today.  
  
Travis: Hey little bro, he's making fun of us!  
  
Tim: Yeah, nobody makes fun of T'n'T.  
  
Travis: I'll twist him clockwise, and you twist him counter-clockwise.  
  
Tim: Um. can we do that the other way around? It's just. counter-clockwise is such a long word.  
  
Travis: Who cares, get him!  
  
(Merton runs down the hall and T'n'T chase him.)  
  
Scene: The cafeteria. Cedric is sitting at a table, surrounded by football players and cheerleaders.  
  
Cedric: So then the priest said to the rabbi-  
  
(Lori approaches.)  
  
Lori: Hey Cedric.  
  
Cedric: Hey muff- er. right, no nicknames. Hi Lori. Changed your mind about that concert?  
  
Lori: Yes. I'll go with you.  
  
Cedric: I knew you'd come around. (Cedric stands up and puts an arm around Lori, who instinctively pushes it away.)  
  
Lori: Just try not to touch me.  
  
Cedric: Ok, I get it. No touching, and no nicknames. So we're on?  
  
Lori: Yep.  
  
(Lori leaves and Cedric sits back down.)  
  
Camera pans to another table where Kira is sitting with a few other girls.  
  
Kira: What is he doing with Baxter?  
  
Girl#1: Who?  
  
Kira: Cedric.  
  
Girl #2: Probably asking her to that concert. He's been bragging about those tickets all week.  
  
Girl#1: Isn't he dreamy?  
  
(Kira scoffs, gets up, and leaves.)  
  
Scene: The hall, Tommy is by his Locker, taking out some books.  
  
(Merton skids to a halt next to Tommy.)  
  
Merton: Tommy, you've got to help me!  
  
Tommy: Sorry little dude, I don't have any raccoons.  
  
Merton: No, not that. It's T'n'T! They're after me!  
  
(T'n'T are heard from down the hall. And Merton dives into Tommy's locker and shuts the door.)  
  
Merton: (muffled.) Great, I've reduced myself to self-stuffage.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: My apologies on ending the chapter so soon. I just figured I might as well do this quickly to show some signs of life. And don't forget to review! Happy wonderful reviews! Or. reviews from the depths of hell that will surely consume me alive. Either way, review please! 


	17. Plastic ain't so fantastic Part Two

A/N: Ok, here it is, in the flesh… er… well, technically it's not flesh, but you get the point. But Cedric gets a slap in the face, and Merton goes through some… er… interesting changes. So R&R!

__

Scene: The hallway. Merton is hiding in Tommy's locker as T'n'T approach Tommy

Travis: Hey Dawkins! How's it going? (Gives Tommy a high five)

(Merton lets out a muffled whimper)

(Tommy clears his throat and stands nervously in front of the locker)

Tim: Hey, where's Dingledick?

Travis: Tim, remember what we talked about?

Tim: Oh right… sorry. I forgot. (reciting) Dirty words are bad for the karma. (turns to Tommy) Hey, where's Dingledork?

Tommy: Oh, uh Merton? Um… uh… I uh… I don't know!

Travis: Come on little bro, we'll find that freakshow!

T'n'T: TNT RULES!

(they do their little victory dance type thing, and then they leave.)

Tommy: Alright buddy, it's safe.

(Tommy swings the locker open, to reveal Merton standing perfectly stiff with Tommy's jockstrap dangling from his face.)

Merton: Mind being more careful when you close the locker? 

(A girl passes by and gives Merton an odd look.)

Merton: Heh, heh, heh… (pulls jockstrap off face using only two fingers) Ick… (puts it in the locker and steps out)

Tommy: Hey, I need to ask you something.

Merton: Go ahead. Tell me of your troubles. Seek the guidance of the master of- 

Tommy: Merton please, this is serious.

Merton: I'm all ears Tommy! (bows head)

Tommy: Do you think Lori, you know… actually…. Likes Cedric?

(Camera zooms across the hall to the room where Becky and her friend went for the modeling auditions.)

Merton: Sorry Tommy! No time! I've got a sister to save!

__

Scene: A small office with a large desk. The lady behind the desk is the same lady as earlier, still with the same fake smile plastered on her face. Becky and her friend are sitting in chairs on the other side of the desk.

Lady: (overly happy voice) Here's the form you'll need (hands papers to becky and her friend) Just fill it out and ask me anything you need to know!

Becky: (whispering to friend) I don't even know why they're making me fill out this stupid form. I know I'll be make the callback anyway.

Friend: Um… miss? Excuse me! I need a new pencil. This one broke.

Lady: Okey dokey! I'll just be right back with that. Have a nice day! (takes the pencil and leaves)

(camera pans to the office window in the hallway. Merton's face is pressed up against the glass)

Merton: Noooo! Becky! It's too late! 

Girl standing in line: Hey, stop cutting in line freak. If you're trying out too, then go to the back.

Merton: EUREKA!

__

Scene: The hallway, Cedric is at his locker, talking to a crowd of girls. Kira storms up to him.

Kira: Just what do you think you're trying to pull here?! Think you can make me jealous so I'll swoon and give you the amulet!?

Cedric: (lightheartedly) Kira… ahem… I am shocked! This isn't about Lori is it?

Kira: You know what it's about creep!

(The girls around Cedric slowly begin to leave)

Cedric: Kira, Kira, Kira. Lori and I have a very loving relationship. 

Kira: Oh, so it's one big happy touch-free no-nickname lovey dovey game isn't it?

Cedric: (sly grin spreads across face as he looks at Kira in the eyes) Are you as turned on as I am right now?

Kira: What? No! (Slaps Cedric across the face) 

Cedric: (rubs cheek where he was slapped) So you want to play it that way? (eyes glow)

(Kira grabs Cedric by the collar of his shirt and violently pulls him so that her mouth is right next to his ear.)

Kira: (whispering) The park. Meet me after your little date.

(Kira shoves Cedric against the closed locker before she leaves.)

__

Scene: Lulita's throne room. Lulita is on her throne. Soru is sitting cross-legged on the floor next to her.

Soru: Master, me feels much better now!

Lulita: You must rest Soru. Just relax.

Soru: But master, me wants to bring you prisoners!

Lulita: Don't fret dear Soru. When Cedric fails, then you can catch the prisoners.

Soru: Me knows where he goes master! Me wants to give showings of how to do correct!

Lulita: Not tonight Soru. We have plans. There's something I must do tonight in Pleasantville park. You'll come with me.

Soru: Yes Master! Me loves comings! Fun! Great fun!

__

Scene: The gym. A panel of judges sit on the bleachers, while all the girls who are auditioning wait in line, wearing swimsuits. At the end of the line is Merton. He's wearing women's bathing suit. A piece of tissue paper is hanging out from the breasts, and one breast is noticeably higher than the other. 

Judge #1: (Has the same big smile and happy voice as mentioned earlier.) Alright, everybody pose, we'll be taking some polaroids now, okey dokey?

(a photographer who also has a big fake smile takes pictures of each of the girls. Becky and her friend are near the end of the line.)

Becky: (to her friend) Stand like this! That way they won't notice your thighs. 

(The photographer reaches Becky and is about to take her picture. Merton jumps between Becky and the camera. As he does so, a trail of toilet paper hanging from his bathing suit falls behind him.)

Merton: Noooooooo!

Becky: Merton! Ugh, why are you such a freaker!? (Storms out of the gym)

Photographer: (happy voice) Okey dokey then! Have a nice day! 

(The photographer continues normally as Merton gets up and exits the gym.)

(In the hall, Merton runs after Becky into the girl's washroom. The camera doesn't show his face.)

Merton: Becky! Wait! Blood is thicker then a camera lens! Well technically-

Becky: Merton! You ruined my life! Get out of that bathing suit! You're such a freaker! And… why the hell are you smiling?! You remind me of that perky judge.

Merton: Hey! Hell is not a word that young ladies such as yourself should be- What!? I'm not smiling! (Camera pans to a mirror above a sink. Merton has the fake smile on his face)

Merton: GAH!! Get it off!!!

__

Scene: A rock concert. Cedric and Lori are jumping up and down, cheering.
    
    Cedric: Isn't this great?

Lori: To tell you the truth, it doesn't suck as much as I thought it would.

Cedric: Of course the band doesn't suck!

Lori: Actually, I meant you.

Cedric: Now, now Lori, you don't mean that.

Lori: How much do you wanna bet?

Cedric: Look, I know I haven't exactly been the nicest guy in the world.

(The band starts to play a slow song and most of the crowd waves their lighters back and fourth. Cedric yawns and tries to put his arm around Lori. Lori grabs his arm )

Lori: Don't.

(Cedric pulls his arm back.)

Cedric: Fine, I understand.

Lori: I don't think you do!

Cedric: What?

Lori: No matter what I say, you still try to make me like you! Just get it through your head. I'm not interested!

Cedric: (looking down) I know.

Lori: (quieter) Then why do you keep trying?

Cedric: I-

(Cedric is cut off by the audience's applause after the band is done playing. The band gets offstage)

Lori: Looks like the concert's over.

Cedric: Want to go to the park?

Lori: Not really.

Cedric: Please Lori. Just give me a chance! Don't you think I know I'm a jerk? I'd do whatever I could to change it, but I can't. 

Lori: Cedric, you're just not my type. Ok?

(people are filing out of the building)

Cedric: But you don't even know me!

Lori: I think I know you well enough. Now just take me home.

Cedric: No, you don't know me well enough! Nobody does! Everybody thinks I'm this insensitive creep, but I'm not! I know I act like one, but deep down, I'm different. Honestly.

Lori: Fine. I'll give you a chance. But only one.

__

Scene: The park. Kira is sitting on the gazebo, wolfed out.
    
    Kira: Damnit… where is that creep? He should be here by now… I knew he'd chicken out.

(rustling in the bushes. Kira turns, and sees Soru and Lulita emerge from the trees.)

Lulita: Well, well, if it isn't our little traitor. Fancy meeting you here.

Soru: Yes, master and I gives you very fancy beatings!

Kira: Whatever you're doing, do it somewhere else. I was here first.

Lulita: Well, we need this place. Soru, take care of her.

(Soru smiles as his hands form into black, inky blades)

(Kira jumps off the gazebo with her claws outstretched towards Soru. Soru holds out one of his blades as Kira jumps at him. The blade stabs Kira in the shoulder. She yells in pain and falls to the ground, clutching her shoulder, which is bleeding quite severely.)

(Soru's grin widens, and he steps towards Kira.)

__

Scene: The lair.
    
    (Tommy enters)

Tommy: Merton?
    
    (Merton's back is facing Tommy.)

Merton: Tommy, I called you here because I've become…

(Merton turns around, but as he does, he trips over a chair and falls to the ground. He gets up and bushes himself off. His face looks completely plastic with a huge fake smile spread across it.)

Tommy: Dude! You're a doll!

Merton: I'm flattered Tommy but I just don't swing that- I mean yes! Look at me! I'm a freaking ken doll!

Tommy: Who did this to you buddy?

Merton: It started right after I got photographed at the swimsuit modeling auditions.

(Tommy looks at Merton funny)

Merton: No, no! It's not what you think! I was saving Becky!

(Tommy furrows his eyebrows)

Merton: Ok, this is akward…

Tommy: Well, how do we change you back?

Merton: I don't know. So that's why I'm researching. (hands Tommy a book) You're helping me.

Tommy: But dude, I can't. Lori's on that date with Cedric, and I'm pretty sure he's going to try something funny, so I'm-

Merton: Spying on them?

Tommy: No! I'm not spying… I'm just… protecting her.

Merton: Ok, fine Tommy, but just remember who's fault it is when I end up on Becky's shelf with all her Barbie dolls. (pauses) Hmm… Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

__

Scene: The park. Lori and Cedric arrive at the place where the fight is.
    
    Lori: Uh oh, stand back Cedric. (gets in a fighting stance)

Lulita: Ah, Cedric! I see you've brought Baxter for me. Good work.

(Lori looks over at Cedric)

Lori: What? You know them? 

Cedric: Lori it's not-

Lulita: Excellent job Cedric. I see your plan actually worked for once.

Lori: But… all that stuff you said. You just lied! I can't believe you! I can't believe I actually gave you a chance!

Cedric: But Lori I-

(Camera pans over to Kira. She's lying on the ground. Blood is pouring from her shoulder. Soru is standing over her, smiling)

Kira: (weakly) Lori… help me…

Lori: You again.

Lulita: Enough of this. Soru, get the girl. Our plans have changed.

(Soru jumps into the air, somersaults, and lands in front of Lori. He swings one of his blades at her. Lori ducks and tries to trip Soru. Soru backflips out of the way and gets into a fighting stance. Lori runs at him. As she does so, his hands turn into giant black whip-like vines, about 20 feet long each. He sends them straight towards Lori. They wrap tightly around her, and Soru pulls her towards him. He drags her along the ground, as he and Lulita leave.)

(Cedric stand there, his head hung low. He sees Kira)

Cedric: Ha! Look at you now. You'd give anything for my mercy now wouldn't you? I could help you… for a price. Perhaps the amulet…

Kira: I'd die before I accept you're help!

Cedric: To stubborn I suppose. So be it. You did challenge me. I guess now's as good a time as ever to fight you.

Kira: You have no dignity do you? You'd strike me when I'm already down?

Cedric: With pleasure.

(Cedric kicks Kira into a tree. She falls back to the ground and yells in pain.)

Cedric: All you have to do is beg for mercy.

Kira: Cedric… don't you remember, before? When we were together?

Cedric: You've gone soft Kira. I'm surprised. Now beg for mercy. (He steps up to her)

Kira: Would you really kill me? You once loved me, did you not?

(Cedric kneels down, and lowers his head to Kira and licks some of the blood off her lip.)

Cedric: That's over now. So either beg for mercy, or it'll be time to kiss your precious life goodbye. 

(Tommy, wolfed out, arrives. Sniffing the air.)

Tommy: She must have gone this way.

(Tommy starts to run the way that Soru and Lulita took Lori. But then he stops and turns to see Cedric and Kira)

Kira: Tommy…

Cedric: (stands up) Well if it isn't Dawkins… 

(Tommy sniffs the air) 
    
    Tommy: I know that scent… you either smell like chicken, or… (pauses) Cedric!?
    Cedric: Aw, lucky guess.
    Tommy: (growls) Where's Lori!?
    Cedric: With the boss. Don't worry. They won't harm her.
    _Scene: The lair. Merton is reading a book.
    _Merton: Aha! Here it is! The victim who's photograph is taken by this cursed camera will slowly transform into a doll. Once the
    transformation is complete, the victim will no longer possess human speech or senses, and will become – Incurable!?
    TBC

A/N: Yep… there it is. I'll update soon, so please review!


	18. Plastic ain't so fantastic Part Three

Plastic ain't so Fantastic Part Three

A/N: I've really gotta stop making all these 3 parts, 4 parts, 5 parts… I think dream with me was 6 parts… Anyway, thanks to Lupa, my most loyal reviewer, for always reviewing! Ok! Here's the chapter! And yeah… the fight scene in the Labyrinth may get somewhat gruesome… 

__

Scene: Lulita's Castle, exterior, night.

(Soru, dragging Lori arrives onscreen, shortly after Lulita.)

Lulita: I'll be inside. You know what to do with her.

(Lulita vanishes)

Lori: Let go of me, you creep!

Soru: Grrr…. Me nots a creep!

Lori: Just let me go! What do you want with me?

Soru: Master need you! You part of Demonic circle!

Lori: What?

Soru: You hear correct! Me gives you pointy! It get rid of pesky antibodies!

(Soru pulls a needle out of his pocket)

(Lori struggles)

Lori: Let go of me!

(Soru injects Lori with the needle, and she goes unconscious)

__

Scene: The park Tommy and Cedric are in fighting stances and Kira is lying on the ground in a puddle of blood.

Kira: Tommy!

Cedric: Quit whining Kira.

Tommy: Kira? Oh! I know you from school, right?

Kira: Yeah, whatever. Just get me some help or something. Can't you see I'm lying in a pool of my own blood? Damn… this was a new shirt too.

Cedric: Forget it. Tommy and I are in the middle of something.

Tommy: _We_ aren't in the middle of anything. Now _I_ am going to find Lori.

(Tommy begins to take off, when suddenly a barrier forms around him.)

Cedric: There's nothing you can do Tommy.

(suddenly a crash is heard and the camera pans to the gazebo, where a demon with black wings, claws, fangs, pointed ears, shoulder-length black hair, and glowing red eyes has just burst through the roof of the already half-smashed gazebo)

Cedric: What the hell is that!?

Tommy: (pointing at the demon) Hey! That's going to cost the city a lot of money to fix you know!

Demon: (cocks his head) Lulita's subjects?

Cedric: Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm the Lady's strongest and most loyal-

Kira: Give it a break.

(The demon growls and runs up to Cedric, he grabs him by the collar of his shirt, flies up, and throws him down into the gazebo, smashing the only side left standing. Cedric passes out. The demon then looks at Tommy and forms a ball of purple light in his hand, and sends it flying down at him. Tommy jumps out of the way.)

Tommy: Hey! What did I ever do to you?

(the demon growls.)

Kira: Tommy, grab my hand!

(Tommy grabs Kira's hand and they both instantly disappear.)

(The demon yells out in anger before flying away.)

__

Scene: Outside Kira's house. Kira and Tommy instantly appear. Kira passes out and de-wolfs. Tommy catches her.

Tommy: Kira! (checks her pulse) hang in there! 

(Tommy slings Kira over his shoulder and runs at super-speed to the lair. He knocks on the door.)

Merton: (muffled) I already told you! I don't want to buy any vacuum cleaner nozzles! 

Tommy: It's me Merton, open up!

(Merton opens the door. His face and arms have already turned into plastic.)

Merton: Hey Tommy! You should see what's on T.V! It's this documentary about a- Tommy! Why didn't you tell me you brought an unconscious injured girl with you? I would have made hot cocoa!

Tommy: It's Kira, from school. It's a long story. Get some bandages.

(Merton leaves, and Tommy puts Kira down on Merton's bed. Merton comes back with a first-aid kit.)

Merton: Tommy! What are you doing!? Those sheets are silk! Aw man, now there's blood all over them… actually I think I've got a Martha Stuart book with a recipe that gets out bloodstains… hmm… I'll have to check… I think it's in-

Tommy: Merton! The bandages!

Merton: Oh, right, right!

(Merton and Tommy start to wrap the bandages around Kira's injuries)

Merton: So, tell me about your plight, completely ignoring the fact that I'm almost a doll!

Tommy: Oh, right…Dude, Maybe you should fix that.

Merton: I _am _trying to fix it Tommy. I just have to wait until school tomorrow to get to the heart of it… assuming I'm still human… but anyway, what's the deal with the wounded one?

Tommy: You know Kira? (no response) from school? (still no response) oh… I guess you don't know her… Anyway, it turns out she's a werewolf. (looks at Merton) Dude, could you stop smiling like that? It's kind of creeping me out…

Merton: Gee Tommy, I'm sorry my little brush with an evil camera resulted in such inconveniences for you. 

Tommy: Sorry buddy… Ok, so anyway, I went to the park to spy- _look out _for Lori, and I saw Kira there! She's the werewolf who left those democratic circle people.

Merton: Demonic actually… but why quibble?

Tommy: The other werewolf was there too! And he's Cedric!

Merton: Hmm… I had suspicions about that guy… of course, they weren't werewolf related suspicions… More like suspicions of him finding a peeking hole in the room above the girls change room without telling anyone. But suspicions none the less…

Tommy: So then I asked him where Lori was! He said those democratic circle people have her!

Merton: Great… I'm turning into a doll, I've got a bleeding werewolf in my bed, and Lori went and got herself kidnapped again. Interesting life I've got.

Tommy: But then when I was fighting Cedric, this big monster came! He said he wanted to kill Lulita's followers. He knocked out Cedric, but Kira teleported me away before he could get me.

Merton: But you're not Lulita's follower… Are you hiding something?

Tommy: No, no, no. I think he must have thought I was working for her.

Merton: Ah, yes… well it seems to me the solution to your problem is to find out more about this monster, young grasshopper.

(Tommy raises an eyebrow)

Merton: I was watching Lori's kung fu movies the other night…

(Tommy nods in understanding)

Tommy: Wait, I've got to go save Lori!

Merton: Tommy, it's probably not a good idea to be seen around Lulita's castle with that monster around. He might mistake you for one of her followers.

Tommy: I'll just explain to him-

Merton: Tommy, he is a _monster_! I don't think he's going to care for reasoning.

Tommy: You're right… Well, what should I do?

Merton: Get a good night's sleep, and save her in the morning. Most monsters are nocturnal.

Tommy: Dude, don't you care about what happens to Lori?

Merton: Well don't you care what happens to me?! Look at me!

Tommy: But what if they hurt her?

Merton: Don't you remember last time? All they did was lock her up in a cage and make her listen to Soru's (air quotes) "tales"

Tommy: I guess you're right… I'll save her first thing in the morning. I'll have more energy then.

__

Scene: Tommy is in bed, sleeping.

Tommy(V.O.) : It's not like I didn't want to save her. I had to save her! There's no way I could let anything happen to her! But Merton was right… with that Monster loose, it was probably best to wait until the morning.

__

Scene: Dream sequence. Tommy's point of view. He is standing in complete white emptiness. A mysterious melody is playing in the background. He sees Lori.

Lori: Tommy please! Tommy don't do this!

(A bright flash, and then a close up on Lori's face. She's a werewolf.)

(Another flash, and Tommy sees a stone pedestal being smashed to pieces.)

(Another flash and a hawk comes flying straight at him.)

(As the hawk's Talons reach Tommy's face, the scene instantly changes back to Tommy's bedroom, where he quickly sits up, breathing heavily.)

__

Scene: A jail cell in the Labyrinth of Lulita's castle. Lori wakes up as a man sprinkles water from a canteen on her face. It only shows a back-view of the man. He has black hair in a long, loosely tied, ponytail, and is wearing a navy blue trench coat.

Lori: (drowsy) What's going on? Who are you?

Man: (whispering) Shh… follow me.

Lori: (whispering)Where am I?

Man: The Everchanging Labyrinth of Castle Zadan. 

Lori: I remember… (out loud)Cedric! That Jerk!

Man: Shh!

Lori: (whisper) Sorry…

Man: Come quickly, before the maze changes shape. 

(the man stands up, revealing his face. He's young. He looks about 25. His eyes are gray. Under his trench coat, he has a sword sheathed to his belt. There are silver markings engraved on the hilt, and the same markings on the scabbard. He holds out his hand to help Lori up.)

Man: I'm here to get you out of here.

(Lori is hesitates.)

Man: Look, it's either you come with me, or let Lulita do what she will with you.

(Lori takes his hand and stands up.)

Lori: Who are you?

Man: That doesn't matter. What matters is that Lulita doesn't get hold of you. I memorized the way out. Follow me slowly, and keep quiet. Are you a good runner?

Lori: (confused) Yeah…

Man: Good. Now follow me quietly.

(Lori follows him out the open cell door, and the two of them move slowly through the maze.)

Man: We're almost there.

(A loud bang is heard.)

Man: (calmly) Look out.

(Three werewolves come from different directions and surround them. Both Lori and the man get into fighting stances. The man draws his sword.)

Werewolf #1: Hey! It's the prisoner!

Werewolf #2: Yeah, it's that cute one!

Lori: Bite me!

(Lori kicks Werewolf #2, sending him into a wall. The man runs at Werewolf #1. He ducks under the werewolf's kick, and swings his sword, slicing his head off. Werewolf #3 charges at the man from behind, who then spins around, slicing Werewolf #3's head off with the sword as well. As Werewolf #2 gets up and heads for Lori, the man jumps in the way, and stabs the werewolf through the gut.)

Lori: (bewildered) Wow… Nice sword.

(The ground rumbles)

Man: Damn… The labyrinth is changing. Run.

(Lori follows after the man, who is remarkably fast, through twist and turn while the walls rearrange themselves, before finally reaching the large drawbridge exit. The bridge is closing, and two spiked walls on either side of Lori and the Man are closing in on them.)

Man: Get on my back.

(Lori does as she is told, and the man jumps straight through the exit. On the way through, Lori's sleeve rips a bit on one of the spikes. They fall to the grass outside the castle.)

(Lori looks at the man suspiciously.)

Lori: How did you jump like that?

Man: That doesn't matter.

Lori: You're not human are you?

Man: (changing the subject) Your arm… it's bleeding. Are you hurt?

Lori: No. I'm fine.

(Lori looks up and is about to speak, but sees that the man is already leaving.)

Lori: Who are you?

Man: Call me Seth… I have a feeling we may meet again.

(The man runs into the forest at super-speed.)

__

Scene: Pleasantville High. Merton is at his locker, almost completely plastic now, while tons of half-plastic girls walk down the halls.

Merton: Alright Merton, you can do this. It's time to get out the old uni-tard.

(Scene instantly changes to a close up on two feet emerging from the bathroom door. The camera slowly pans up, revealing Merton in a black uni-tard, wearing sunglasses and holding a small water pistol.)

Merton: It's time for action.

(The mission impossible theme plays as Merton steps into the now empty hallway. He keeps his back to the wall, and holds his water pistol by his shoulder. He does a sloppy somersault across the room to the modeling agent's office. He keeps his water pistol ready as he peers into the door. The room is empty. He creeps in quietly, looking through the desk. Suddenly, the door closes, revealing the modeling agent standing there with that plastic smile on her face. Merton drops the water pistol.)

Merton: So, heh, heh… You're a modeling agent bent on turning Pleasantville High into Barbie's Malibu Beach House. What's that like?

Agent: Meh… It puts food on the table. Now if you don't mind, I believe its time that I get rid of little pests like you.

Merton: Come on… You don't want to get rid of me! Look! I'm… well actually I can't think of any reason why you shouldn't. But have a heart!

(Camera zooms in on a camera sitting on top of a filing cabinet.)

(A grin spreads across Merton's face)

Merton: You wouldn't mind if I did this? (grabs camera) Would you?

Agent: Give me that! (advances towards Merton)

Merton: Ah! I bruise easily! (He drops the camera and it smashes on the floor.

(The agent begins to melt, and Merton's skin begins turning back to normal.)

Agent: Why? Why did you do this to me? I only wanted to have the perfect models!

Merton: Well, looks like another day is saved by Merton J. Dingle… Hmm… not quite as challenging as I expected. I feel so powerful! 

(Merton walks out the door and bumps into TnT)

Travis: Hey Dingle-dork! What's with the leotard?

Merton: Actually it's a uni-

(Tim and Travis each grab Merton by the arm and drag him down the hall)

__

Scene: The forest. Tommy is wandering around, wolfed out, sniffing the air.

(Cedric steps out from the shadows.)

Cedric: So Tommy, come back to look for your beloved Lori?

Tommy: What do you want?

Cedric: I've come to at last bring you to the boss. It's about time I stopped toying with you. (wolfs out)

Tommy: Cedric I'm not in the mood for-

(Cedric lunges at Tommy and pins him to the ground.)

Cedric: You think you're so high and mighty? Prove it!

(Tommy shoves Cedric off of him and gets up. Cedric Gets up as well and aims a punch at Tommy. Tommy blocks, and Cedric pushes him to the ground.)

Cedric: (walking to Tommy) Tell me Tommy, why is it that Lori seems to be so interested in you? What have you got that I haven't? Or better yet, what have you got that I have?

Tommy: Look dude, you need to get some attitude changes, alright? Besides, Lori and I are broken up.

(Tommy begins to stand up, but Cedric pushes him back down.)

Cedric: I've seen the way she looks at you! Don't play head games with me. 

(Cedric jumps on Tommy and the two of them begin to wrestle. Tommy turns so that he is on top of Cedric, but Cedric pushes him off. Tommy falls onto a tree, hitting a switch in the bark. A large cave begins to open up in front of them. The two of them get up and stare at the cave.)

Tommy: Dude… What jut happened?

Cedric: Well I'm going to check it out. Good thing you've got someone brave like me with you. (Cedric enters the cave.)

Cedric: (Turning over his shoulder) Coming? Or are you chicken?

(Tommy growls and joins Cedric as they proceed into the mouth of the cave. When they are both inside, the entrance closes behind them. )

TBC

A/N: That's that for now. I'd like to take this opportunity to wish everyone a Happy New Year! And please review! THIS MEANS YOU! Buah ha ha!


End file.
